


Oasis

by UnderZeWeather



Series: Hellfire farm [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Buck's Night, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderZeWeather/pseuds/UnderZeWeather
Summary: It's Winter in the valley, and Sebastian and the farmer are finally getting married. But before that they have to endure their own buck's parties (or stag nights) organized by their friends. With friends like theirs will either survive long enough to say their vows?





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got some ideas for what to do for their wedding. Kudos and comment when you can my lovelies. BTW the first chapter is called Tease for a reason ;) Enjoy :D

Snow was starting to fall in the valley again. It was beautiful. Who could deny how pretty it looked when it covered everything like a blanket. Apollyon loved it not just for its aesthetics. With everything being so cold he didn’t have to farm the land and all the animals stayed inside. Sure he kept feeding and taking care of all his animals, but that didn’t matter.

At the moment he was securing a coat onto his noble steed, Dusk. The horse didn’t seem too happy with the weather and stamped at the ground a few times. He neighed with contempt.

Apollyon sighed and lead Dusk towards the barn. “Come on buddy. You’ll be a lot warmer with everyone else.”

The continued to neigh and refused to move. From the farmhouse porch Sebastian laughed. “He’s still being stubborn?”

“Yes. Help me move him. Please? He likes you!”

With a sigh Sebastian easily took Dusk into the barn and set him up with the confused cows. With a smug look on his face, Sebastian walked over to him and dusted off his hands. “Was it really that hard?”

Apollyon pouted. “Seriously? You didn’t even like horses less then a month ago. Now you two are joined at the hip. You don’t even ride him.”

“Maybe that’s why he likes me?”

“... Oh shit you’re right…” Apollyon looked like he was about to have a crisis. “I am a horrible horse owner…”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and flicked his fiance's nose. “Calm down you dope. Let’s get inside already. It’s cold.” 

Pouting, Apollyon walked into the house and started making hot chocolate. “... You know, I’m not going to make one of these for you. You can make your own.”

“All because I could move Dusk into the barn?”

“Yes. I am petty.”

Sebastian sighed and started to scroll through his phone. “Anyway, our reservations are still good.”

“Oh, that’s good… So are you going to like go over to your parents place before the wedding?” Asked Apollyon. The two of them had finally settled on a date for their wedding and had just a few more nights till it happened. They were going to get wed in the town square and have their reception in the saloon. Once that was done with they would take off for Zuzu city for their honeymoon. They were just working out the fine details.

“Yeah. That’s the plan. First time I see you that day better be when you say your vows.” Sebastian continued to scroll through his phone. “So, you have your bucks night set up?”

“Yep. Emily has it all sorted… So literally anything could happen. I am scared.” Being friends with Emily could have some really interesting consequences. “What about you?”

“I half expect Abby and Sam to fake my kidnapping and take me to a strip club or something.”

Apollyon laughed a little. “Probably. Now babe, if you go to one of those places I don’t mind if you get a lap dance, but I’m not cool if you start to undress.”

Sebastian blushed a deep crimson. “Same goes for you too… A-anyway. Are your parents cool with looking after the farm while we’re away?”

“Yep. My mum loves animals and Colt… I have no idea how he is with animals. But I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Apollyon’s relationship with his stepfather had slowly gotten better but it was still very shaky. There were still a lot of trust issues between them but the issues weren’t as big as they used to be.

Sebastian frowned a little but nodded anyway. “Okay… They aren’t going to go through our stuff while we’re gone are they?”

“Doubtful. Colt isn’t one to go through people’s things unless he gets paid to do it and mum can kind of just wave her hand over things and just know what’s in places and stuff. Being a psychic and all.”

“... Creepy.”

Apollyon shrugged and started drinking his hot chocolate. His mum wasn’t creepy. She was just strange to most people. Normal people just didn’t understand her very well. They never could fully fathom things outside of their understanding. 

As he mulled over these thoughts he felt Sebastian wrap his arms around him, slipping his thumbs into his belt loops. He rested his chin on Apollyon’s shoulder and hummed a little. “Where’s mine?”

“Thought I told you I wasn’t making you any?”

“But I want some.” Muttered Sebastian. 

Apollyon sighed and leaned back into Sebastian feeling a slight bump pressing against the back of his hips. “... You sure that’s all you’re after?”

“Hmm, well that depends. You going out today?”

There were a few things that Apollyon wanted to do today. Most of it was going to the mines since it was winter. But he could just as easily do that tomorrow. His lover was much more important today. 

Apollyon put his mug down on the counter top and pushed back against Sebastian. With a surprised squeak Sebastian fell back against the kitchen table and let out a small yelp of surprise. It made him let go of Apollyon and gave his lover the chance to spin around and happily pin him down against the table.

Sebastian blushed a little. “I guess you aren’t going out today?”

“Nope.” He happily leaned down and kissed Sebastian. “Feels like a day to stay inside and make my fiance feel special.” 

Sebastian kissed back and smiled at him. “So we’re going to do it out here?”

“Weren’t you the one that suggested we get a little more adventurous?” Asked Apollyon. “Out in the kitchen seems pretty out there, don’t you think?”

Sebastian blushed a little. “Well, when I said that we should be more adventurous I was kind of thinking maybe some BDSM? Like bondage? Maybe… Wax? I don’t know...”

Apollyon nodded a little. “Well you know me, I’m all for doing that kind of stuff. I am what Abby would call, a kinky bastard.”

“I call you a kinky bastard.”

“That you do.” He ran his hands up Sebastian’s hoodie and smiled down at him. “So did you want to tie me up or did you want me to tie you up?”

Sebastian shuddered a little as the feeling of his lovers cool hands against skin. “Hmm, I’d like to have a go tying you up.”

Apollyon chuckled a little at the thought. “Wanna role play too? I’ll be the sexy demon and you can be the sexy demon slayer.”

Upon hearing that suggestion Sebastian couldn’t help but snort. “And what? I’ll be the sexy demon slayer that exorcises you through the power of boners?”

“Well since we’re going on bad porn logic would that mean your cum is holy or sanctified or something?”

The two of them burst out laughing and they got off the table. Apollyon wasn’t too sure if the mood was completely ruined by their awful role play talk but it was good to laugh about those dumb things. 

Once their laughter had died down Sebastian held Apollyon’s hand and lightly tugged him towards the bedroom. “Come on. I still want to tie you up.”

“Really?”

“Well, I’m not that in the mood to fuck right now, but I still want to have a go at tying you up. Practice.”

“... You just want to tie me up and molest me you pervert.” Whined Apollyon in an overly dramatic fashion.

“You’ve never complained about it before.”

“Touche. Let’s do it.”

***

Somehow within ten minutes the two of them were completely tangled up rope. As it turned out Sebastian was useless at rope tying and had somehow managed to tie his ankle to Apollyon’s wrist while also tying his lover’s hands behind his back. 

Apollyon sighed a little as Sebastian worked on freeing them. “You know, maybe we should stick to something easy for a while. Like handcuffs?”

Sebastian sighed and pulled on the rope. “I know, I know… Just thought I’d give this a go…”

“It’s okay love. Practice makes perfect… However if you would like to practice on say Sam, I want every picture of your inevitable failure.”

“... Glad to know you have faith in me.”

“You tied your leg to my wrists! I think I am allowed to be a little sceptical of your rope tying abilities.”

“... I’m doing my best here Apollyon…”

Apollyon sighed a little and looked over at Sebastian. He looked more embarrassed than anything. “Hey, look at me, it’s okay Sebastian. We just have to practice a bit more. No one gets this stuff right on the first try. Mistakes are-” Suddenly Apollyon’s phone went off. After a bit of panicked fumbling Sebastian managed to grab the phone and put it to Apollyon’s ear. “‘Hello?”

“Hey there Apollyon.” Sounded the bubbly voice of Emily. “So I just wanted to go over a few things for your buck’s night.”

“Oh okay. Would it be easier if I go over to your place? I’m a little tied up at the moment.” Upon saying that Sebastian gave him a slight shove. “Anyway, we can go over everything tomorrow. I’m in the middle of making sure the house is properly heated.”

“Ah, okay. Just one question, are you okay with a stripper? If so male or female?”

Apollyon chuckled a little. “Surprise me.”

“Okay. Drop by my place tomorrow morning and we’ll go over all the small details.”

“Okay Emily. Talk to you later.”

Sebastian hung up, put the phone down and started to work on the ropes again. “So, how did that go?”

“Emily wants to go over some stuff with me. Apparently I’m getting a stripper. No idea if they are male or female. Either way I hope they are cute.”

“Probably. You gotta have a hot body and look good to be a striper.”

“Is this your subtle way of telling me you’re quitting your job as a programmer and picking up the pole?” 

Sebastian shoved Apollyon onto his stomach and sat on his legs as he continued and filed to untie the knots he tied. “Shut up.”

Apollyon pouted and attempted to wriggle his arms free. It wasn’t working. “Aw, come on Seb. Joking aside you are very sexy and have one hell of a body. You’d also look pretty damn hot pole dancing.”

“I have nowhere near the amount of muscles needed to do that. I can hardly to a push up.” Sebastian’s voice was dripping with embarrassment. 

“It’s fine love. You need to be an athlete to do that kind of stuff.... So I guess that means the only one around here that could actually pole dance would be Alex.” Surprisingly Apollyon could see Alex stripping if he needed to make money. That man was fit.

Sebastian didn’t seem to agree with him. “Yeah Alex had muscles but honestly, Leah is a fucking beast. You should see how much wood she carried from my mum’s place down to her cabin. It’s scary. If she wanted to she could probably crush a stripper pole with her thighs… I’m free!”

“Good. Now free me.”

“Just give me a second.” Sebastian quickly looked up something on his phone. “Oh. It’s under, over, under, over, under, cross… Ah… So since I still have you here and I was really close, could we maybe continue?”

Apollyon sighed. He already knew he wasn’t going to leave the house any time soon so he might as well keep going. “Okay love. But if you end up tying yourself to me again we’re calling it quits for the day. Okay?”

“Deal. Lift your arms up a little.”


	2. Buck's party (the 1st one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness this was a long ass chapter. Hope ya'll appreciate this. Kudos and comment when and if you can. Enjoy ;D

A few days later Apollyon was saying goodbye to Sebastian and heading out for his buck’s night. He kissed Sebastian and headed off towards the bus stop. Tonight was meant to be like a big party so Apollyon was more than happy for Emily to invite a bunch of people. But he did have to cut the list down a little from the five pages of people Emily had written down. Including him and Emily, she had invited; Shane, Haley, Alex, Elliott, Leah, and Harvey.

As soon as he turned up Emily practically tackled him in a hug. “You made it!” She cried out. “How’s Sebastian doing?”

“Seb’s okay. He’s kind of dreading his own buck’s night tomorrow… but it should be okay.”

Emily nodded. “Yeah, there’s like a day between his buck’s night and the wedding, right?”

“Yeah.”

She smiled and clapped her hands, getting everyone’s attention. “Alright everyone! Let’s get this show on the road!”

The group piled onto the bus and Pam, the every reluctant bus driver, started driving them to their mysterious destination. Apollyon was pretty excited. He hadn’t really thought much about what happened on a buck’s night besides drinking and strippers. It actually sounded a lot like what he did when he was a young adult in Zuzu city.

“Oh boy…” He muttered.

Emily sat next to him and grinned. “What’s up Apollyon? You seem worried.”

“Just a little. I worried about where we are going and um… I know I’m friends with pretty much everyone in town but I’m kind of wondering about a few of the people you invited along for this?”

“Oh, that’s easy.” Said Emily. “I invited Alex because I knew he and Haley would look out for each other and have fun. Harvey needs to unwind and I heard from Maru that he is really fun once he gets a few drinks in him. Plus you kind of owe him since you’re his most frequent customer at the clinic.”

“Fair point.”

“Leah and Elliot are here because Leah is super fun, but she gets very wrapped up in her art. Elliot also needs to get out of his cabin once in a while and let his hair down, metaphorically speaking. And who knows? He might get inspired to write something if he does.”

“Huh, I guess…” Apollyon looked out the window and watched the landscape change from woodlands to the desert. “Oh, are we going to Calico Desert?” After the past few weeks Apollyon had been heading down to the desert to venture into Skull caverns to find iridium ore. He pretty much got his ass handed to him by the monsters that lived in there and they stole all his field snacks. 

There was also a shop there that he had been to a few times. The he bought some beets of the lady there, a pink haired woman named Sandy. She talked a lot about the valley and Emily as they were apparently best friends. Maybe they were going to stop off at the desert to pick up Sandy before heading to the final location?

Emily grinned at him. “Yep. I talked a lot with Sandy about it and I think we got everything right as rain. I think you’ll love it.”

“... I am worried and have a slight concern.” 

Emily laughed and patted his back. “Ah, don’t you worry about that. Nothing crazy is going to happen.” The bus pulled up in front of the Oasis and Emily stood up. “Alright everyone! Let’s get our butts into gear!”

The group quickly made their way out of the bus and into the Oasis. Sandy was sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. She perked up when she saw the group. “Emily! So good to see you again! You need to come by more often.”

The blue haired woman laughed and ran over to Sandy, hugging her. “I’m so sorry Sandy. I’d come over more often if I wasn’t working at the Saloon. Anyway, we’re all here. Is everything all organised?”

“More or less.” She waved at Apollyon. “Hey there party boy. You ready to party down?”

“I guess.” Apollyon laughed nervously. “Well, to be honest I am a little worried since Emily is the one that organised it.”

“Hey I did to.” She gestured over to a man in a black suit and a bowler hat standing in front of a door. “Just talk to Mr stone face there. He’ll let you through. There’s just a few more things that need to be set up in the VIP room. So just enjoy the ground floor till then.”

“Thanks Sandy. We’ll see you in a bit.” Emily linked arms with Apollyon and gestured for everyone to follow her. The man just stared at the group for a moment before stepping aside and nodded. They then proceeded into the back room. Many, including Apollyon, were surprised to see it was a casino.

“This doesn’t seem very legal.” Said Harvey quietly.

Emily laughed and shook her head. “Come on Harvey, live a little. Let’s have some fun till the VIP room is ready.” She let Apollyon go and attached herself to Shane. “Hey, let’s go to the bar. Sandy’s told me that there are lots of alcohol free drinks here.”

“Eh, alright.”

The two of them quickly departed and soon everyone else started went their separate ways to see what the casino had to offer. Apollyon himself had never really had much luck when he went into casinos when it came to winning money. He was a lot better at using his charm and wit to win over bed partners for the night.

Those were the days.Back before he moved to Stardew Valley he partied all night before Joja corp murdered his spirit. Every other night he’d have some pretty woman or a cute man in his bed. More than a dozen times he’d share his bed with both at the same time. Either way he would always leave his bed partners feeling satisfied and too tired to walk in the morning. He prided himself on that and was more than happy that he carried that over to his relationship with Sebastian.

“Thinking about the world of the past and what might have been?” Asked a voice.

Apollyon jumped in surprise and looked at the man that had spooked him. He was a strange looking man with blue skin. He was wearing blueish purple glasses and a wide brimmed hat and coat that seemed to be made of the same star-like material. He had a mischievous grin on his face that made Apollyon slightly uneasy.

“Um, kind of?”

The man laughed a little and held out his hand. “I am Mr Qi. You would be Apollyon, correct? Congratulations of getting married. Sandy has been talking about tonight nonstop. For the past few days. It piqued my interest quite a bit so I am glad I can assist you.”

Apollyon smiled a little. “Oh, thanks Mr Qi.” The man still gave off a strange aura that Apollyon wasn’t very sure about. “So um…”

“Unlike you I was born just an ordinary boy,” Said Mr Qi. “but I made a decision early in life that I would become extraordinary and I do believe I have succeeded to a certain degree. The desert holds many secrets and I for one have enjoyed exploring everyone of them.”

“Um… and how do you know about my past?”

Mr Qi shrugged. “Through my quest to become extraordinary I seem to have developed mild forms of all the omnis.”

“The omnis?”

“A little omnipresent, omniscient, omnipotent, and omnificient.” Said Mr Qi with a blase attitude, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “The past few years in Pelican town have been very interesting to observe. I was cheering you on and I will continue to do so in the future. But fear not It’s not something I do all the time. I still have a casino to run with regular clientele. Speaking of, might I recommend the slot machine? The one closest to the table should be good for a jackpot in… Three cranks?”

“Alright. Thanks… See you around.” Apollyon walked over to the slot machine that Mr Qi recommended. 

Next to him was Haley and Alex. He was leaning over Haley’s shoulder and let out a low whistle. “Wow three cherries? Three times in a row? You’re super lucky.”

She laughed and squeezed his hand. “Hey, I’m only this consistent because you’re my lucky charm. Oh hey Apollyon. You have fun?”

“Losing all my gold to a slot machine? Of course I am.” Apollyon pulled the crank and got one cherry, a milk and a melon. “See? Perfect.”

Haley shrugged. “Only put in as much as you’re willing to lose.” She pulled the crank and got two cherries and a fish.

Alex moved so he stood between the pair. “Thanks for inviting us out for this. I didn’t think we were that close.”

Apollyon shrugged. “Hey, it’s all good Alex. I’d like to think I’m on good terms with everyone and well, I’d rather hang out with you guys than some of the other people in town on my buck’s night. Can you imagine how awkward it would be if Emily organised a male stripper and Lewis was in the same room? Guy would have a heart attack.” He pulled the crank and got a milk, fish, and a parsnip.

Alex snorted with laughter. “Aw man that would suck. But it would be kind of funny.”

“Dude, I don’t want someone to die tonight. I’d be happy if it was an awesome wild night, but death by some guy swinging his dick around.” He pulled the crank again and got three stardrops. A jackpot. All three were surprised but Apollyon happily collected his tokens in a conveniently placed cup. “Well, I’m going to go and see who else is having fun.”

He headed over to the poker table and was surprised to see Elliott, Harvey, and Leah were playing some high stakes CalicoPoker. It seemed like Harvey and Elliot were very good at it if the mountains of poker chips towering around them meant anything.

Leah was doing okay but she didn’t have nearly as many chips as the others. “Damn it… How did you guys get so good at this?”

Harvey shrugged. “I’m a doctor. I can tell when you are all lying. I know all your tells. The slight lip quiver. The sudden eyebrow twitch. I must admit you are not very subtle with your tells.”

Leah huffed and crossed her arms. “Well what about you Elliott? How did you get so good at poker?”

“Ah, well I must confess that my parents are quite wealthy and own several hotels and casinos that attract a high number of wealthy clientele. I practically grew up learning how to play poker along with several other gambling games. Alas my older sister and I were forbidden from playing in our family’s establishments as my father saw it as bad luck to do so.”

Apollyon frowned a little. “Huh, I didn’t know you had an older sister.”

Elliott shrugged. “There is a slight bit of bad blood between the two of us. She is older than I and much more gifted when it came to the fine art of mathematics. Our parents thrust upon her the empire that is the family business while I allowed more freedom for what I wanted to do with my life. Alas they were not impressed that I decided to pursue a career in writing.”

The dealer dealt everyone a new card and as soon as Leah saw what she had gotten she folded. “Okay that’s it. I’m done. I’m never playing poker with a doctor or a casino baby again. Want to get some drinks with me Apollyon?”

“Sure.” The two of them headed over to the bar and had a nice conversation about sculptures and paintings. As it turned out both were big fans of the abstract but while Leah was all about different materials and colours coming together to invoke emotion, Apollyon was more into cool monster designs. They had a good laugh about that.

At the bar Leah both them both some wine and clinked her glass against his. “Cheers. Consider this the first of many free drinks you’re going to be enjoying tonight.”

Apollyon grinned. “Cheers Leah. Hope you have better luck doing something else.”

“I will.” She happily walked back to the poker table to see how that was going.

At the far end of the bar it looked like Emily and Shane were doing shots. That upset Apollyon quite a lot. Shane wasn’t supposed to be drinking. He walked over to them. “What’s happening here?”

Emily grinned and help up a shot glass filled with something that looked like pepto bismol. “You have to try this. It tastes like strawberry cheesecake. All are virgin shots of course.”

Shane shrugged. “It isn’t so bad. I’d rather waste my money here drinking expensive candy water than out there to a machine or to Harvey. “Damn poker demon.”

Emily chuckled a little. “Yeah. I still can’t believe he won that poker competition that Gus held all those years ago. He’d only opened up the clinic about a week before too didn’t he?”

“Poker demon.” Muttered Shane before drinking a shot of something green.

After a few minutes drinking Mr Qi walked over to them and bowed at Emily. “Miss Emily I presume? It is lovely to finally meet you in person. It is regretful that I am back here taking care of the casino whenever you come to meet Sandy.”

Emily giggled and curtsied back at him. “And you would be Mr Qi? Sandy has talked about you too.”

“Oh I am sure she has. Nice things I hope?”

“She’s said many things about you.” She held his hands and grinned. “You have an amazing purple aura. It’s like, a radiant neon violet with shades of blue. It is mesmerising and I adore it.”

“Why thank you. I picked it out myself.” From the way Mr Qi acted before Apollyon didn’t doubt that. “Now, your VIP room is ready. All your requests have been met and I am sure you will all have fun. Especially Apollyon.” He made a sweeping gesture towards the back wall next to the machine to purchase tokens. “Please go right on in. I shall inform your other guests that the room is ready.”

“Thanks Mr Qi.” Chirped Emily. She held her hands out which the boys reluctantly took and she cheerfully dragged them into the VIP room. The room was pretty well lit; comfortable chairs and a couch was set up around the room, there was a TV that was set up for karaoke, a table covered with snacks and drinks, and the most prominent aspect of the room was the stage with the stripper pole firmly planted in the center of the stage.

“So is the stripper a boy or a girl?” Asked Apollyon.

“Never you mind. It’s a surprise.” Said Emily. She went over to check the set up for karaoke was working.

Shane sighed a little and shook his head. “I might need to break my sobriety if Emily tries to get me to sing…”

Soon enough everyone else walked in. Leah looked like she was half heartedly consoling Elliott who looked dejected while Harvey looked smug as fuck. He obviously won the poker game. Haley and Alex walked in with Alex wearing a top hat. He explained that Haley bought it at the token exchange.

Once everyone was inside Emily jumped up onto the stage and clapped her hands. “Alright everyone! We all know why we are here. We’re here to celebrate Apollyon as he moves on to the next stage of his life. We have soda and alcohol and chips and some hot food coming soon. Let’s party!”

***

It didn’t take long for everyone to get into the spirit and were drinking, eating and singing very bad karaoke. Apollyon’s alcohol tolerance had dramatically changed over the past few months so he wasn’t doing very well. Everyone kept handing him drinks and now he was kind of spaced out on the couch while Leah and Shane were talking about blue chickens. Also, somehow he ended up wearing Alex’s top hat.

“So like, how did you do it? It’s so cool.” She slurred slightly.

Shane shrugged. “I just noticed one of my hens had a blue spot on her chest and I started to breed her with other chickens and before I knew it the blue spot was getting bigger and then I was breeding blue chickens.”

“That’s so cool. I want one.”

“Why?

“The feather’s are neat.”

“... I can just get you some feathers. You don’t need to own a chicken.”

“Okay. That’s cool.”

Suddenly the house lights dimmed and a prerecorded voice sounded on the speakers. “Ladies and gentlemen, please stay in your seats. The desert is hot and bothersome. One should take precautions when traveling these land. You should find yourself lucky to find yourself safe and sound in the comfort of the Oasis. But traveler beware this land the Oasis belongs to to one sultry temptress. One should be careful if you should encounter this tempting minx. Pay your respects to… Sandy.”

Apollyon choked on his beer. Emily had roped Sandy into this? Some people were giving Emily shocked looks, but she looked quite happy and she cheered and wolf whistled. “Go Sandy!” 

Sandy practically glided out onto the stage wearing what could only be described as a slutty genie costume. She swayed her hips as she confidently strutted up to the pole, blowing a few kisses out to the crowd and winking at Apollyon.

Apollyon blushed and his blush only deepened when Sandy effortlessly grabbed hold of the pole and effortlessly ascended in time with the bass heavy music. The way she spun and thrust her body was mesmerising. In all honesty just going by looks, she was very close to his ideal female body type. She made some people gasp in shock when she practically fell to the ground, doing the splits.

Emily whistled and took the lead, going up and slipping a few dollars into her thong. “You’re doing fine babe.” She cooed. “Knock ‘em dead!”

Sandy blew Emily a kiss and pulled herself back up the pole. Eventually everyone else started throwing money at her. Even Apollyon slipped her a few dozen notes. He could just imagine how sexy she would be if she took off that bedazzled bikini top and exposed her cute, perky nipples.

Suddenly she abandoned the stage and pulled off the sash she had wrapped around her hips. She sauntered over to Apollyon and looped it around his neck and smirked. “You ready for your lap dance big boy?”

Apollyon attempted to swallow to relieve the sudden dryness in his throat. It didn’t really help. “Since when do you strip?”

“Technically it’s exotic dancing. It’s just fun to do. If anything I’m just riling you up to have fun with your soon to be husband later on tonight.” She gave a no so subtle wink before she started on the lap dance. “Remember big boy, look don’t touch.”

Apollyon had been to srtip clubs before. He knew the basic rules about how to treat the workers. But damn he wanted to touch just a little. He was definitely tipsy. Before he knew it Sandy was done and she sauntered over to Harvey.

“Hey there cutie. You’re the town doctor, right?”

Harvey’s face exploded into quite an impressing shade of red. It was quite amazing and the night continued on like that. Sandy pole dance some more and give a few more people a lap dance. Haley and Alex drank several shots, half of them were non alcoholic but they didn’t know. When Sandy wasn’t on the pole, Leah decided that she could do it too and fell on her ass a few times. Elliott threw her a few pitty dollars.

Eventually though it was time to leave and the tipsy crowd made it back to the bus stop. They didn’t have to wait long for Pam to drive by and pick them. She chuckled a little as the group piled back in.

“You guys have fun? Just don’t vomit in my bus.”

The bus ride back seemed to be extremely short and soon everyone was wandering back to their house. Apollyon had a silly grin on his face as he walked towards his property. The lights were still on so there was a chance Sebastian was still awake. The boy hardly ever slept. 

He walked into the house and looked towards the couch where Sebastian was watching TV. Apollyon grinned and walked over to him, hugging him from behind the couch. “Hey there love.”

Sebastian looked up and smiled at him. “Oh hey. How was it?”

“It was good. We went to a casino, gambled, drank, and turns out Sandy can pole dance.”

“Who?”

“She’s Emily’s friend. She runs the Oasis out in Calico desert.”

“Ah, okay. Lady with the pink hair?”

“Yep.” Apollyon went to take off his jacket and was kind of surprised to realise we has Sandy’s sash wrapped around his neck like a scarf and the top hat on his head. He grinned and wrapped the sash around Sebastian. “Hey, let’s have some fun. I wanna make you feel good.”

Sebastian shuddered a little and put his hands over Apollyon’s as they moved further down his body. “You aren’t drunk are you?”

“A little tipsy. I’ve had a few drinks, but I’m not drunk.” He slipped his hand in between Sebastian’s thighs and slowly started to kneed his rapidly growing bulge. “I can still make you feel amazing.”

Sebastian’s head tilted back as pushed back into Apollyon’s hand. “Fuck…” He growled into Apollyon’s ear.

“You’re so sexy Seb.” Purred Apollyon as he unzipped Sebastian’s pants and easily freed his cock, giving it a few slow strokes. Over the past few months Apollyon had memorised every sensitive part of his lover’s body. He’d been told many times he had magic fingers before and he was sure as hell going to make sure he lived up to it. 

He got Sebastian to gasp and involuntarily jolt his hips forward when he roughly rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip. Sebastian reached back and grabbed hold of Apollyon’s hair, pulling him into a heated kiss. “Apollyon, don’t make me beg for it.”

“I’d never dream of it love. Bedroom. Now.”

Sebastian blushed and quickly moved to the bedroom, pulling Apollyon along with him. Once they were in room Sebastian suddenly pulled Apollyon hard and he stumbled face first onto the bed. It took Apollyon a few seconds to figure out what Sebastian just did but once he did he rolled onto his back and marveled at the wondrous site of Sebastian stripping down to nothing.

Apollyon hummed in approval. “Well that’s a rather fast striptease you’re doing there.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and straddled Apollyon’s hips. “I wasn’t trying to be sexy you dork.”

“You’re always sexy when you strip.” Apollyon reached up, running his hands along Sebastian’s slender frame. He flicked his thumbs over his lover’s perky, pink nipples and smirked when he shuddered. “I just want to flip you over and make you scream my name.”

Sebastian moaned a little when Apollyon touched his chest but quickly batted his hands away. “Not tonight. I can tell you’re in the kind of mood that just wants to tease me for hours till I’m whining and begging.”

“Well that’s not… Maybe a little begging?”

The raven haired man rolled his eyes and picked Sandy’s sash off the floor. “Why am I not surprised? Want to see a magic trick? Holt your hands together.”

“... Like this?” Apollyon put his hands together like he was praying.

“Perfect.” Quick as the blink of an eye Sebastian tied Apollyon’s hands together and to the headboard. 

Apollyon was surprised and gave the sash a tug only to find he was stuck and it just got tighter when he pulled. “... Well you’re a fast learner when it comes to tying knots.”

“And you’re slow because you’ve been drinking.” Sebastian picked up the top hat that had fallen onto the bed and placed it over Apollyon’s face. “Next time I’ll use a blindfold.”

“... Is this because I was going to tease you?” Apollyon didn’t mind not being able to see. It had been a while since he had done a lot of kinky stuff. He was just really happy that Sebastian was the one that was initiating it. 

“Just lie back and enjoy the ride Apollyon.” Sebastian ran his fingers up Apollyon’s shirt and pushed it up high enough to expose his chest. “I know I will.”

Once he said that Apollyon felt Sebastian shift his weight to grab something from the bedside table. Apollyon could hazard a guess as to what Sebastian was going to get; a condom and lube. But when Sebastian’s weight returned to Apollyon’s hips he felt something roll with the dip in the mattress and his his exposed skin. It was kind of strange. It didn’t really feel like the plastic of the lube tube or the foil of a condom.

But he didn’t have much time to think about that. He was quickly distracted by Sebastian removing everything below his hips. Apollyon hisses slightly when he felt the cold air of the room his his cock.

“You really want me don’t you?” Asked Sebastian as he ran his slim fingers across his sensitive flesh.

“How could you tell?” Apollyon wasn’t going to even bother trying to hide the slight quiver in his voice. 

“You’re so eager, but damn impatient.” The smugness in Sebastian’s voice was palpable. He flicked open the cap of the lube and Apollyon braced himself to the sudden and unwelcome feeling of cold lube on his skin.

Instead he felt Sebastian gasp as he very abruptly and roughly thrust his pelvis against his own. He continued to roughly grind against his lover to a chorus of his own lustful moans and whimpers. Apollyon arched his back and moaned in delight. He wasn’t too sure what Sebastian was doing above him but if he wanted to hump him like a dog in heat he’d be happy to indulge him.

Before anything got too intense Sebastian sat back panting heavily. Apollyon groaned in mild disappointment and relaxed back onto the mattress. However he couldn’t help but flinch a little when he landed on something hard.

“Ow?”

“Ah, shit. Sorry about that.” Sebastian quickly moved that away as he popped the cap on the lube again. “Just wait a little longer, okay?”

“For what?” Apollyon still had no idea what he was waiting for. Was Sebastian going to fuck him or what? That’s why Sebastian had tied him up and was on top, right?

“Oh Yoba…” Moaned Sebastian. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Apollyon’s and panting in his ear. “J-just shut up you stupid sexy bastard.” The bed shook slightly as Sebastian moved his body on top of him. What was he doing? Why was he moaning so much? What was that thing that rolled under him? What was all that lube being used for if not… Suddenly it clicked in Apollyon’s head.

“S-Sebastian? Are you fucking yourself with a dildo?”

“Took you long enough. F-fuck you’re slow when you drink.”

Apollyon quickly shook his head in a desperate attempt to try and get the hat off his face. He had never seen Sebastian prep himself before or masturbate, even by accident. He could only imagine how erotic that would look. Sebastian all hazy eyed and drooling as a thick toy, or his fingers, stretched him open. He wanted to see that so badly.

Sebastian paused and held the hat in place. “Hey, no. You don’t get to see this tonight.” He panted out.

“”F-fuck Seb!” Whined Apollyon. “Please, let me see you play with yourself! Not like I can touch you anyway!”

“Hmm, nah. My turn to tease you.” He pushed the top hat just enough to fully expose Apollyon’s lips and engaged him passionately in a feverish kiss. Apollyon knew it was dumb to try and convince Sebastian to let him see through a kiss full of bitten lips and gasping breaths. But he was going to try damn it. He wanted to see it so badly.

Soon Sebastian sat back, dragging his nails down Apollyon’s chest, making him arch his back and moan again. There was a brief pause for a moment where Apollyon felt like Sebastian was staring down at him and admiring the red lines that he had raked down his chest. He couldn’t blame him. He’d have done the same thing.

“Hmm, I think I’m ready for you now.” Purred Sebastian. The familiar crinkle of the condom foil made Apollyon’s hips twitch up a little. Seconds later Sebastian had wrapped Apollyon’s length in a condom and lathered it in a generous amount of lube. Though at this point Apollyon would have thrusted up into his hand properly if Sebastian wasn’t sitting on his legs.

There was a brief pause as Sebastian adjusted his position so he was facing the other end of the bed and teasingly rocked his hips against Apollyon’s cock while keeping a firm grip on his legs so he couldn’t unexpectedly buck his hips up.

It was driving Apollyon crazy. He could have sworn Sebastian was trying to tease him till he came. “F-fuck Sebastian please!” He whined as he yanked on the sash again. It loosened slightly. Apparently Sebastian still wasn’t as good at tying knots as he thought he was. “... Please let me fuck you!”

Sebastian chuckled a little and took hold of Apollyon’s cock. “You’re lucky I want this just as bad as you do.” He slowly pressed the tip of Apollyon’s cock into himself before rocking back and completely engulfing him. Both men moaned in ecstasy and Sebastian slowly started to ride his lover. Going by his pace he wasn’t done teasing the fuck out of Apollyon. 

“Fucking tease!” Whined Apollyon as he wriggled his wrists in an attempt to try and free himself. Sebastian was going too damn slow. He did try a few times to thrust into him but it was damn near impossible with Sebastian putting almost all his weight around his knees. He had no leverage.

Sebastian continued with his slow pace and just laughed at his lover’s frustration. “Says the king of tease himself.”

Again he was speaking the truth. Apollyon couldn’t deny that. Still didn’t stop his from trying to free himself. It wasn’t that had to do once the knot was slightly loose. He managed to free one hand and quickly took the hat of his face. He was met with the most beautiful site of his lover repeatedly bouncing on his cock while his back arched perfectly. Small beads of sweat rolled down his back as he panted and moaned in pure pleasure.

“Fuck…” Apollyon quickly freed his other hand and pushed forward as hard as he could, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s forearms and pulling his so his back was flush up against his chest.

Sebastian yelped and shuddered in surprise as his body was unexpectedly filled with all off Apollyon’s length again. “Oh fuck.” He moaned as his thighs shuddered. All his strength seemed to have suddenly left him and he was unable to fully pull himself up. “Fuck, D-didn’t tie it tight enough?” He asked breathlessly.

Apollyon smirked and kissed him. “You were close, but all that slow fucking was driving me crazy. You know what I’m gonna do to you now right?”

He gulped and squeezed tightly around Apollyon’s cock in anticipation. “Pretty sure… Do it.”

That was all the confirmation Apollyon needed. He quickly started to pound into Sebastian’s willing ass, adoring every gasp and moan that escaped from his lips. He sounded so desperate and needy it just made Apollyon want to thrust harder.

All too soon everything came to a crashing end when Sebastian threw his head back, yelled out, and spasmed in Apollyon’s arms as he came. That in turn made him squeeze impossibly tight around Apollyon and he came balls deep inside his lover. 

After a few glorious moments basking in their shared orgasmic high Apollyon meaned back, pulling Sebastian with him. With minimal maneuvering, Apollyon got Sebastian under the sheets and threw the condom into the trash can. 

Apollyon collapsed next to Sebastian and put the top hat on his head. “Here, have a hat.”

Sebastian laughed a little and tossed it onto the floor. “Shut up… My ass is gonna hurt tomorrow.”

“So?”

“I have my buck’s night tomorrow…”

“Oh yeah… If your ass hurts tomorrow I can get you a bucket of snow to sit in after I check on the animals?” Offered Apollyon.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Yeah no. I’ll take some painkillers and rub some of that muscle heat stuff on my hips.”

“... I can rub it on your hips.”

“Don’t you dare.” Warned Sebastian. “I know you’ll use it as an excuse to do something perverted to me.”

Apollyon chuckled and cuddled Sebastian. “You think the power of boners is stronger than my power of love and need to make sure you stay happy and healthy?”

“... On occasion.”

“Well not on this occasion.” He kissed Sebastian and ran his fingers through his hair. “Tomorrow I’ll take care of you and make sure you’re well enough for your bucks night. Okay? I think you forced all the pervertedness out of me tonight anyway.” He yawned. “I was actually just going to give you a blow job while I jerked myself off anyway. None of this kinky stuff Mr real pervert.”

“...” Sebastian hid his face in Apollyon’s chest. “I fucking hate you right now.”

“Love you too Sebby. Get some sleep.”

Sebastian huffed a little and quickly pecked Apollyon on the cheek. “Love you too.”


	3. Buck's party (the 2nd one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this. kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

True to his word Apollyon looked after Sebastian as best he could in the morning. He cooked Sebastian breakfast, ran him a hot bath, and made sure he had freshly laundered clothes. That was along with doing all his own farming duties like making sure the stalls were clean and the animals were fine. Thankfully everything was fine and Sebastian was fine. He was still a little sore but it wasn’t anything a few painkillers couldn’t fix.

Around eight in the evening Sam knocked on the door and came to collect Sebastian. “Hey guys. How was your day?”

“Pretty quiet for the most part.” Said Apollyon. “We spent most of it just hanging out in the warmth.”

Sebastian nodded in agreement and put a winter jacket over his hoodie. “Yeah. So how am I going to die tonight?”

“Don’t be so negative. It’ll be fun.” Reassured Sam. 

Apollyon laughed and kissed Sebastian’s cheek. “You go out there and have fun. Okay? I’ll be here waiting for you. And if you want a repeat of last night I’m happy to do it.”

Sebastian blushed and gave Apollyon a quick kiss. “We’ll see. Let’s go Sam.”

Apollyon waved goodbye to them as they left the property and headed down to the bus stop. After a little while Sam nudged Sebastian. “So, what did you two do last night?”

“... Sex. We had lots of gay sex Sam.”

Sam blushed. “Oh right. Of course… Duh… Anyway, you ready for fun? Fun that doesn’t involve butt stuff?”

“You have such a way with words.” Sebastian took his vape out and inhaled deeply. Quitting smoking was hard, but he was getting there. Slowly but surely. The two of them made it to the bus stop to be greeted by Abby, Maru, and Penny. Sebastian gave Sam a confused look when he saw the other two that weren’t Abby. “Sam?”

Sam shrugged. “Abby’s idea. Something about not wanting to be the only clam in this sausage fest or something… Plus I’m kind of crushing on Penny…”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “So you’re using this as an excuse to try and hit a home run with Penny?”

The blond gave his friend a horrified look. “Heck no. A lady this fine, I have to romance properly first. Also I kind of just wanted to hang with her tonight. She’s been kind of stressed at home and everything so I just wanted her to be able to relax for a bit, you know?”

“Okay, I get that… And Maru is here because she’s my sister?”

“Someone needs to get piss drunk and tell us all your embarrassing childhood secrets.”

“I fucking hate you.”

Sam laughed and happily waved at the girls. “Ladies, the men have returned.”

Abby frowned a little and stood on her toes trying to look behind them. “Are the men behind you?”

Sam cringed and pretended to get hit in the stomach “Oof, right in the pride. Right in the pride… So is our ride almost here?” 

“Any minute now.” Said Abby. “You better appreciate that we went all out for you emo kid.”

“I’m not a kid anymore Abby.” Whined Sebastian.

Soon a stretch limo pulled up and Sam happily opened the door. “Ladies, if you would?”

The girls laughed at Sam’s antics and climbed in quickly followed by Sam and Sebastian. When they got in Sebastian was handed a beer by Maru and Abby was down near the driver quickly making sure everything was alright right. After a few seconds the limo started moving.

Sebastian frowned a little and looked around the car. “So… What is happening tonight and am I going to regret it?”

“Bar hopping.” Said Abby. “Or club hopping. Whatever you want to call it. We scoped out a few places that we think you’ll like. We’re gonna get you blitzed.”

“Pretty sure Sam will die if he drinks that much.”

Sam pouted but didn’t retort him. He just sat next to Penny and engaged in a conversation with her and Maru. Abby made herself comfortable by Sebastian and took a sip of his beer, much to his annoyance. “What?” She asked. “You aren’t a huge fan of beer.”

“Well yeah, but it’s still mine.”

She laughed a little and leaned her head against his shoulder. “You excited about getting married?”

“Yeah. I honestly can’t imagine my life without Apollyon anymore.” The last few years had been crazy. At least now the craziest part of their relationship was over and they could just be a couple. That thought made him smile. He loved the idea of growing old with Apollyon. That amazing, stupid, loving, sexy man.

Abby snickered and poked his cheek. “You’re getting a silly look on your face.”

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” She stole some more of Sebastian’s beer. “You know, it’s funny how these things work out. I had the biggest crush on you in high school and always thought this wedding would be ours.”

“... Oh. I’m s-”

“Oh hush up you dumbass.” Said Abby. “You’re super gay. It crushed me a little but you know, in the grand scheme of things, not a super huge deal for me. I’m just glad Apollyon’s the right one for you and treating you well.”

“Yeah…” Now Sebastian felt bad. Either Abby was really good at hiding her feelings for him or he was really stupid. Maybe he never noticed because he was never interested in her in that way. He should say something to comfort her. “Hey, if I was straight or bisexual you would be the girl for me.”

Abby laughed and shook her head. “Nah. If you were bi Apollyon still would have swept your dumbass off your feet and carried you off into the sunset. If you were straight you’d turn gay for him.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Her smile was bittersweet and her eyes downcast. “I consulted the spirits years ago about you when you came out as gay. I was very hurt because you know, I was a dumb teen girl. I asked the spirits if you were always gay. Dumb question but they said yes. I asked if in another world you were bi if you would marry me because dumb teen girl stuff. They said no. I then asked them if you were straight would you fall for a guy, your only acception. Once again they said yes… Finally I asked them if the person you fell for was the same in every world. They said yes.”

“... Geeze you really feel for me hard didn’t you?”

She shrugged. “I was a dumb teen that crushed super hard on cute edgy emo boys. I think the only way we would have ended up together would be if you were bi or straight, and Apollyon didn’t exist… But you know. No point in fussing over the what ifs of the world. After some much needed soul searching I decided that you know what? Fuck it. I can’t be with you romantically but I can damn well make sure the guy you fall in love with isn’t a shit head that’ll hurt you.”

“Thanks Abby. I appreciate that. That’s surprisingly mature of you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Honey, between you and Sam I am the most mature of our trio.”

“I would argue but where is the lie?”

Soon the limo pulled into downtown Zuzu city in the club district.Everyone got out and started their long night of club hopping. At the first club Abby bought everyone a round of shots, which everyone quickly downed. Abby and Maru escaped onto the dance floor while everyone else stood back. That quickly changed somewhere between the fourth and fifth club that they went to.

By then the group was downing their drinks and then heading onto the dance floor. It was fun. Penny was apparently an extremely good dancer and danced circles around Sam, who was trying to keep up with her. Abby managed to get three phone numbers, one form a girl, one from a boy, and one from someone whose gender was hard to identify after a few dozen shots. Maru was having fun partying and occasionally danced with Abby or Penny. Sebastian had never been much of a dancer but he did his best and then ended up sitting out by the bar.

He got himself some fancy martini with a little umbrella in it. It might not have been stereotypically manly, but it was delicious. Maru managed to squeeze her way in next to him and ordered Sebastian another martini and got herself a virgin mary.

“Huh, you done drinking?” He asked her, his speech slightly slurred.

Maru shrugged. “Hey, one of us has to be a little smart.”

“Hmm… Demetrius would probably be upset if the good child got stupid because of the bad child.”

“Seb, Dad isn’t like that.”

“To you maybe, but he’s never liked me.” Sebastian sighed heavily and quickly downed both his drinks. “But you know, that’s just how it is. I’ve always been the left over from mum’s shitty relationship with some bastard… Fuck I don’t even know who my real father actually is or what he looks like.”

Maru frowned a little and gently squeezed his arm. “So you’re a depressed drunk huh?”

“Yep.”

She smiled a little. “It’s okay Seb. Dad is... He isn’t the best when it comes to being emotionally available. I know he tries but… Well mum is doing her best to help him out with that. But you know, being the way he is he finds social interactions very hard.”

“I know…” Sebastian sighed sadly. “Sometimes I just wish that when we were growing up he paid attention to me and like, made me feel like I was part of the family.”

Maru sighed and pulled him into a one armed hug. “It’s okay Sebby. After you moved out mum gave dad a very stern talking to. He actually bought a book called How to be the parent of a gay child, for dummies.”

Sebastian snorted a little. “Really?”

“Yep. Baby steps Seb. Baby steps.”

“Yeah.”

“Speaking of baby steps, are you and Apollyon gonna adopt some day?”

Sebastian blushed a little at the thought. “Hey we aren’t even married yet. Plus I have no idea if he wants to have kids anyway… Do you think an adoption agency would let a gay couple have a kid?”

“Well yeah… But if adoption’s too hard you can get a surrogate.”

He snorted a little. “What? You serious? That shit’s expensive and what woman would let us essentially rent her womb for nine months?”

“... If it came down to it I wouldn’t mind.”

Sebastian stared at his half sister in shock. “What?”

She shrugged and sipped her drink. “Hey, I know we haven’t really gotten along very well like ever, but if you and Apollyon want a baby I’d rent my womb for you guys. I work at the clinic anyway. I can easily get referrals and checkups whenever I need to. Plus I’m generally healthy anyway. I just need to lose a few pounds.”

“... Maru. That’s really nice. You’re going to make me cry.”

She laughed and and grabbed a napkin, dabbing it against his face. “Hey, don’t cry Seb. Abby will kick my ass if she thinks I upset you.”

“She knows I’m a little bitch when I drink too much… I should probably sober up a little.”

“Yeah. Wait here for a bit.” Maru walked out onto the dance floor and before long the group had left the club and were sitting in a some sort of fast food place that seemed to serve chips and nachos in a tray. Not that he was complaining. Fast food after drinking was good. 

Sam was pretty wasted by now and kept touching Penny’s face. “Y-you’re so pretty.” He slurred. “Like damn… You have the greenest eyes.”

Penny giggled and swatted his hands away. “Sam go home you’re drunk.”

“I’m not as think as you drunk I am.” He frowned a little at his words as he really thought over what he just said. “Okay maybe I’m a little drunk. I’mma gonna have a headache tomorrow…”

Penny laughed and looked over at Maru who was showing off the phone numbers she got. “Three, count em, three numbers. All cuties with nice booties.” Abby declared with a grin.

“Wasn’t one of them a girl?” Asked Penny.

Abby shrugged. “Yeah, but I don’t really care. As long as they are cute I’d give it a go. Plus you know we can always buy things to feel good. Who needs men?”

“Yeah.” Said Sam. “We don’t need no men.”

Penny sighed and pushed the nachos closer to Sam. “Have some more food, okay?”

“Yes Penny.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He was starting to feel less drunk now that he had some food in him. “Thanks for tonight guys. It’s been fun.”

“We’re just happy to be here.” Said Penny. “We’re all really excited for you.”

Sam grinned. “Yeah! I can’t believe you’re the first one out of all of us to get married. We’re so proud of you.” He leaned over and hugged Sebastian. “We’re all so proud of our baby boy.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shoved some chips into Sam’s mouth. “Dude, I’m not your kid.”

Sam pouted and looked over at Abby. “Our child is so mean to us daddy.”

Abby raised an eyebrow. “I’m the dad in this relationship?”

“I know my place in this family.”

After everyone had sobered up a little the group went to one last club. As it was the last club, everyone kept buying Sebastian drinks; martinines, shots, ciders, beers, and all that. One second Sebastian was with everyone and then the next he was out the backdoor vomiting next to a dumpster.

“Fuck… I think I’m done.”

“Are you okay?” Asked Penny. She stood by him and handed him a bottle of water. “I think we overdid it a little.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian rubbed his eyes and stood up, taking the bottled water. He washed his mouth out and spat it away. “Thanks. I needed that.”

“Yeah. You’re probably going to have a hangover tomorrow.”

Sebastian nodded and little and for a moment he just enjoyed the night air. It was refreshing against his skin, but he was starting to miss Apollyon. “Let’s go back to the valley soon.”

Penny smiled a little. “Yeah, it’s getting late. I think you’ll feel better once you get back to Apollyon.”

“Yeah.” He stumbled a little and Penny carefully held him upright. 

“Easy there. Do you need to vomit again?”

“Nah, I think I’m good… You know I wouldn’t have thought you were this cool with alcohol with your mum being all, you know.”

She shrugged. “I don’t mind people drinking. It’s a part of life. I just really don’t like it when people drink to excess and making themselves violently ill. Tonight is kind of an acception for you. It’s a special night.”

He laughed a little. “Thanks for giving me a pass there Penny.”

Penny smiled and helped Sebastian back into the limo while she went to go and get everyone else. Everyone seemed to be about ready to stop partying once they piled back into their ride. It made the ride back to Pelican town kind of peaceful.

When they got back the group went their separate ways. Sebastian waved to them and wandered back onto the farm. Checking his phone he was kind of surprised to see that he was home earlier than Apollyon had been the previous night. That was kind of surprising, but he didn’t mind.

Sebastian wandered into the house. He shrugged off his coat, took off his boots and wandered into the bedroom. Apollyon was sitting in bed reading a book. He looked up at Apollyon and smiled at him.

“Hey Sebby. How did that go?” 

“Pretty good.” Sebastian pulled off his clothes and pulled on some sweatpants. “Lots of drinking, some dancing, lots of junk food.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah… I think someone grinded up against my dick when I was dancing? I was really drunk, but I sobered up pretty well now.”

Apollyon laughed and moved the covers away so he could crawl into bed with him. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you dance at clubs. As long as you didn’t make out or screw I don’t mind.”

Sebastian smiled and crawled into the bed. “I love how you don’t get jealous so easily.” He wrapped his arms around Apollyon and kissed his chest. “It’s amazing.”

He smiled and gently patted his head. “Not really. I just don’t get jealous because I know you’re loyal to me and I am loyal to you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian hummed a little and ran his hand over Apollyon’s hip, but quickly stopped when he realised something. “You’re just in your underwear?”

“Yep.” Apollyon continued to read through his book. “I made dinner, fed Goblin. She meowed at me a lot. Then I had some me time, had a shower, and then I put my underwear on and decided to read a book. I knew the bed would warm up soon enough once you got back home.”

“And what is me time anyway?”

Apollyon laughed and put his book down. “Well I kept thinking about what we did last night and I thought about how nice it would have been if instead of riding me you started fucking me instead.”

A blush quickly covered Sebastian’s face. He almost wished he hadn’t gone out now. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yep.” Pured Apollyon. He slipped his underwear down and let Sebastian’s hands wander where they would. “If you want to have some fun again tonight we can. If you’re too tired after partying we can just sleep.”

“Huh? No we can do it. It’s good. It’s good.” Sebastian reached down and gave Apollyon’s cock a light squeeze, earning him a small gasp from Apollyon’s lips. “You like that?”

“Well I’m not moving away from you am I?” Asked Apollyon as he rolled his hips into Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian grinned and pulled back the bedsheets while Apollyon reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. While he was looking for it Sebastian couldn’t help but give one of Apollyon’s cheeks a squeeze and a little slap. It made Apollyon squeak a little in surprise, but he ended up just laughing and passed the lube over.

“Thanks Apollyon. You’re so sexy.” He leaned over Sebastian’s body and kissed him as he popped the cap off the lube.

Apollyon hummed happily as he kissed back and adjusted himself so he was comfortable lying on his belly. “Only sexy for you Bastian.”

Sebastian kissed his lover again before he sat back, poured some lube on his fingers and gently started to rub them over Apollyon’s twitching flesh. “Fuck, you want it so bad don’t you?” With little effort he managed to push in two fingers, earning him a pleased sigh from his lover. “How long was your met time anyway?”

“Hmm, I was just having fun fingering myself a lot.” Moaned Apollyon. “Probably about an hour? Did it for as long as I could. Didn’t want that feeling to end.”

“Is this normally what you do on days when I’m out at the saloon?” Asked Sebastian. “You have some me time? Play with yourself while thinking of my dick?”

“Fuck Seb, you’re a real dirty talker when you’ve been drinking.”

“Can’t help it. Every time I’ve said something you’ve squeezed around my fingers.” He twisted his wrist as he thrusted his fingers making Apollyon moan louder. “I’d say I’m surprised at how vocal you are, but you’ve slept around a fucking lot haven’t you? You’re a slut in every sense of the word. I should just fuck you with my fingers till you cum.”

Apollyon whined a little and pushed back against his fingers. “Y-you’ve never complained about it before.”

“Never said it was a bad thing.” He pushed in a third finger and continue to thrust and twist his fingers. He loved how Apollyon’s hips twitched and tried to take more of him in. It almost made him want to mount him and wreck him right there. What really sealed it for him was when he moved his fingers and rubbed up against his prostate. Apollyon let out the most lewd and needy whine. 

“F-fuck! Sebastian, fuck me please.” Apollyon begged.

Sebastian sat back and slid his sweatpants off his hips. As he did this he watched Apollyon grab a pillow and propped it under his hips to make it just that easier for his lover to thrust into him. Damn that was hot. Sebastian put on a condom and slowly pushed into him. Sebastian made a pleased sigh as he lightly peppered Apollyon’s shoulders and neck with kisses.

“You doing okay there Apollyon?”

His lover turned his head and pulled Sebastian into a messy kiss. “Fuck me hard already you sexy bastard.”

Sebastian slowly started to move his hips, loving how much Apollyon was squeezing around him. He felt so good he hardly noticed when he started to speed up his thrusts until Apollyon started letting out small gasps and whimpers with every one of his thrusts.

“Hmm, you doing okay there Apollyon?” Purred Sebastian as he lightly bit Apollyon’s shoulder.

He let out a small gasp. “F-fuck! I’m So, soooo clooooose!”

That admission stirred something in Sebastian and he thrust harder into Apollyon, enough to make the wooden bedframe shake and hit the wall. With very little warning Apollyon yelped and squeezed unbelievably tightly around Sebastian’s dick as he came. After a few more deep thrusts Sebastian also came balls deep inside him.

The two of them laid still for a moment before Sebastian slowly pulled himself out of Apollyon and collapsed next to him. For a few minutes nothing but the sounds of the two of them panting and gasping filled the room.

Apollyon was the first to speak. “Damn, sex two nights in a row. Is there something in the water making us this horny?”

“Or maybe we’re more horny when we drink?” Suggested Sebastian. “Either way I ain’t complaining.”

“You were complaining last night and this morning about your ass hurting.” 

“Yeah, well you have a big dick. You should prep me more.”

“You tied my hands up and prepped yourself last night.”

“... My point still stands.” Sebastian took off his condom and threw it in the bin. “You have a really big dick and don’t prep me for long enough.”

Apollyon pouted and pulled the covers over them. “But you always whine and beg for me to fuck you the second one finger pokes your prostate.”

“...”

“Are you denying it?”

“I refuse to say anything lest I incriminate myself.”

Apollyon laughed and kissed Sebastian. “Anyway, my mum and Colt should be arriving here in the late afternoon tomorrow.”

“Hmm, okay.” Sebastian yawned and cuddled Apollyon. “I’m fucked.”

“I think you’ll find I was the one who was fucked.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. Night Sebastian. Love you.”

“Love you too Apollyon.”


	4. The cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read the main story (Unforgivable) Elizabeth is Apollyon's birth mother and Colt is his step father. Colt and Apollyon really, really do not get along, but have toned down their disdain for one another since the main story. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

For most of the morning Apollyon was out cleaning out the chicken coop and the barn. The chickens were easy to take care off. They all jumps up out of the way when he came in with a pitch fork and got all the old hay out before putting in fresh bedding for the birds. The barn animals on the other hand were a little more of a handful.

For one they were bigger animals so they made a way bigger mess. They also seemed to hate him somewhat because every time he cleaned the hay from one section a cow, goat, or horse would take a huge crap right on the one spot without hay.

“Why do you all hate me so?” He whined. “I feed you, I clean you, I clean up after you, I keep you warm, and this is the thanks you give me? You take a crap in the section I just cleaned?”

“Moooooooooooooo.”

“... Don’t make me look up the address for an aboutuar!” 

“... Moo?”

Apollyon sighed and continued to work. Eventually he was able to clean everything by around the afternoon. He then went back into the house and walked towards the bathroom to have a shower. He paused for a moment when he saw Sebastian working at his computer and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

“Working hard Sebby?”

Sebastian nodded and hit a few more keys on his keyboard. “Yep. It’s actually a website for Shane. Just a little something to help spread the word about his blue chickens. I have most of the coding done since it is a very basic thing he wants. He said he’d be cool with me finishing it up after we come back from our honeymoon and… Why do you smell like shit?” 

“Manure Sebastian. I was mucking out the stables and stuff. The barn was starting to stink and I thought the animals would appreciate not being hoof deep in their own shit,”

“Fair enough. You going to shower now?”

“Yep. Gotta be clean and ready for my mum’s visit.” He gave Sebastian another kiss on the cheek and went to clean himself. He used some heavily floral scented body wash and a pine sugar scrub. Both of which he had gotten from Emily. Hopefully that would get rid of the typical farm smell.

Once he was clean and dried he went to go and put on some clean clothes. He didn’t bother wrapping his towel around himself. It was just him and Sebastian in the house after all. He went over to the dresser and started to look through his clothing options. He wanted to wear something clean and smart.

“Hey Seb? You know my blue shirt, the button up one? You know where that is?”

“Yeah it’s- Why aren’t you wearing underwear? Come on man.”

Apollyon looked down at himself and shrugged. “What? You worried you’re gonna pop a boner or something? I think we’re mature enough to walk around the bedroom naked if we’re going to get clean clothes. So where is my shirt?”

“In the washing basket. Goblin took a piss on it, remember?”

“... Shit. Guess it’s back to the black skull shirt.” Apollyon pulled on his shirt and a clean pair of jeans. He then went to stoke the fire and put the kettle on. “Hey Sebby?” Called Apollyon. “Can you change out of sweatpants and into something else? They’ll be here any minute!”

“Just let me save what I’m working on!” He called back.

There was a knock at the door and Apollyon quickly went to answer it. Seconds later a woman in a flowing purple dress had her arms wrapped around him and was peppering his forehead and cheeks in kisses. “So good to see you again baby bean.” She cooed. “My handsome son all grown up getting married. Never thought I’d see the day.”

Apollyon laughed. “Good to see you too mum. Come on in.” He let her in and she was followed by her husband Colt. The man didn’t look happy, but then again he never did. The tension between them had softened over the past few months, but it was still there. “Colt.”

Colt nodded in his direction “Apollyon.” 

Apollyon went to the kitchen and poured them both some tea while getting some cookies out of the cupboard. “So, how’s the psychic and freelance demon hunting business going?”

His mother, Elizabeth, sat on the couch and laughed a little. “Quite well. There’s a big crystal reading fad at the moment. It’s kind of silly because some people want me to tell them things that crystals aren’t really the best at for. But I do my best with the tools I have. Perhaps tea leaf reading will come back into fashion soon? That would be much better.”

Apollyon nodded and served them their tea and cookies. “Well hopefully it will be tea leaf reading soon. And your demon hunting Colt? How is that going?”

Colt shrugged. “Not getting as many calls as I used to but that’s fine. I’m getting old.”

The door to the bedroom opened and Sebastian walked out. He gave the other two adults a polite smile. “Hey. Nice to see you two again.”

As soon as Elizabeth saw him she jumped up and hugged Sebastian tightly. “Sebastian! So good to see you again!” She let him go and playfully squeezed his cheeks. “How have you been? All excited for the wedding? Do you have everything ready? Do you want us to help out in anyway? Do you need any help cleaning up your home?”

Apollyon rolled his eyes. “Mum, you’re going to overwhelm him. Also, the house is pretty clean.”

“I know baby bean.” She said. “But to be fair you work outside all day and Sebastian works too.” She frowned a little and looked at Sebastian. “What do you do for a living again dear? I can’t remember if you told us.”

“Coding. For like computers and stuff…” Muttered Sebastian. “Most of it is webpages and stuff for companies.”

Elizabeth nodded a little. She didn’t seem to fully register what Sebastian was talking about, but she seemed to kind of understand somewhat. “I see… Either way you’re both working very hard and I wouldn’t expect the two of you to dedicate yourselves to hours of housework a day.”

“Mum, it’s winter. I have lots of time to do housework and other stuff since I can’t really farm much right now.” Apollyon sat down on the second couch and gestured for Sebastian to sit next to him. When he did Apollyon held his hand and laced their fingers together. 

Elizabeth smiled and sat back next to Colt. “I know baby bean. I just worry about you. That’s what mother’s do and-” Goblin jumped up onto her lap and started purring. “-hello there Goblin.” She patted the hairless cat and giggled when she rubbed her face all over her dress. “Aw, I think she likes my dress. Yes you do kitty, yes you do… Colt, can we get a cat?”

“I’m allergic to cat hair.”

“What if we get a hairless one like this pretty kitty?”

“... Yeah sure.”

“You’re the best Colt.” She cooed.

Apollyon shook his head a little and looked over at Sebastian, speaking in a hushed tone. “Hey, sorry about my mum. You know how excitable she can be.”

Sebastian gently squeezed his hand. “It’s fine. I was just a little surprised when she just started asking so many questions.”

Apollyon chuckled a little and kissed his cheek. “Okay.” He stood up and took one of the bags. “I’ll take this to your bedroom.” He and Colt moved the bags up into the spare room and got everything sorted out. After that Apollyon gave his parents a quick tour of the farm to make sure they knew what to do and where everything was.

As soon as they got into the barn Elizabeth made a beeline for Dusk. “Who is this handsome big boy?”

“That’s Dusk. He’s a rescue horse.”

Elizabeth nodded and happily rubbed his side. “Can he be ridden yet or are you using him for things such as ploughing?”

“Well his saddle sores are all gone so in theory yes but I don’t have a saddle and- What are you doing mum?!”

Without hesitation Elizabeth had hoisted herself up onto Dusk’s back had happily wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love him. Dusk is a precious child who must be protected.”

Dusk made a confused sound and took a few steps forward. He was probably wondering who this woman was and why she was on his back. But apart from mild confusion he didn’t seem to mind her. 

Colt rolled his eyes and helped her back down. “Easy love. You shouldn’t mess around with a horse like that. He could have thrown you off.”

“But he has such a peaceful aura.”

“I know.” Said Colt. “Let’s go inside and sit by the fire, watch some TV. You’d like that right?” 

Elizabeth sighed dramatically but followed Colt regardless. “If we must we must. Are you coming along too Apollyon?”

He shook his head. “Nah, I have a few little errands to run. What with the wedding being tomorrow and all.”

“Okay baby bean. Come back inside soon.” 

Apollyon nodded and waited for them to head back inside. Once they did he headed over towards the small cave at the back of his farm. A while ago he let Demetrius install these weird stack things to encourage fungal growth. Demetrius was just interested in cataloging the types of fungus that grew in the valley. After that Apollyon was welcome to harvest them as much as he pleased. It was a good deal.

The cave was slightly secluded from the rest of the farm and due to some geographical anomaly the cave was always kind of warm no matter the weather. It was also pretty humid at times, especially in the rain. It’s probably what made it the perfect breeding ground for mushrooms in the first place.

It was also one of Sebastian’s favourite places to hide away on the farm. Today was no different. Sitting against the wall of the cave was Sebastian smoking away on his vape. He was very close to quitting for good, but just wasn’t quite there yet.

Apollyon sat next to him and sighed. “Parents? Am I right?”

“Yeah.”

“I almost had a heart attack when mum suddenly decided to jump up on Dusk.”

“Shit, really?”

“Yeah. I was surprised she didn’t get thrown off. Dusk likes everyone but me apparently.” The two of them laughed a little at that before Apollyon rested his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. “Was it all a bit too overwhelming for you?”

“A little. Your mum is a bit much.” He admitted. 

Apollyon smiled a little. “I appreciate your honesty.” He put his hand on Sebastian’s knee and drew random circles with his finger. “It’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you.”

Sebastian hummed a little and kissed Apollyon’s forehead. “Glad you didn’t think I was an asshole for being honest.”

“I used to for for Joja. I know an asshole when I hear one. You aren’t an asshole. You bluntness was charming.” He slid his hand down Sebastian’s thigh and started playing with the zipper on his pants.

Sebastian blushed. “Um, what are you doing?”

Apollyon shrugged. “I guess I’m in a really handsy mood this week. Maybe I’m just really excited about getting married?”

“This doesn’t seem like a thing that happens.”

“I guess, but isn’t this slightly better than freaking out and getting cold feet?”

“I guess…” Sebastian sighed a little and slipped his hand over Apollyon’s crotch and groped, getting a quick moan from him. “Well, since we can’t really do much tonight since your parents were here, might as well do it now.”

Apollyon smiled and kissed him. “Yep. Can’t believe we’re gonna do this outside. Kind of dangerous.”

“Only if your parents come here and see us. What do you think they’ll say?” Asked Sebastian. “Thank they would call you a slut for doing something like this outside?”

That dirty talk sent a shiver down Apollyon’s spine. “Doubtful. Mum’s really open about sex and stuff. Colt would just shrug it off.” He wanted Sebastian to say more dirty things to him. Damn him for having this kind of kink. “But imagine if someone else saw us?” He unzipped Sebastian’s pants and pulled out his cock, giving it several long, slow strokes.

Sebastian tilted his head back and let out a small growl. “Hmm, you are a pretty upstanding member of the community. If people found out what a horny bastard you’ve been over the past few days it would be scandalous. Everyone would wonder how easy you are. If you’ve been sleeping around town.” 

“But we both know since I moved to the valley I’ve only fucked you.” Apollyon unzipped his pants and gently encouraged Sebastian to take hold of his own cock. “Since I’ve known you all I’ve ever wanted was you. All I ever needed was you.”

Sebastian leaned over and kissed him as he started to slowly run his hand along Apollyon’s hot flesh. It was touch and go for a little while but the two of them quickly fell into an unsteady rhythm while desperately kissing each other. 

Apollyon quickly lost pace and roughly jerked his hips and onto Sebastian’s hand as he came. “Oh fuck…” He moaned as he came down from his high.

“Shit…” Groaned Sebastian as he bucked up into Apollyon’s hand that was no longer gripping his still hard cock. “Don’t stop. I’m so close.”

“Ah, sorry. Just give me a second…” He quickly leaned over and swiftly took most of Sebastian’s length in his mouth.

“Fuck.” Hissed his lover as he laced his fingers in Apollyon’s hair. He pushed down ever so slightly, trying to get him to take more into his mouth.

Apollyon happily obliged and just let Sebastian fuck his mouth at his own pace. Apollyon had lost his gag reflex years before he had met Sebastian and as long as he controlled his breathing he could let Sebastian use his throat as much as he wanted. However since Sebastian was already so close it didn’t take more than a few deep thrusts before he came in Apollyon’s mouth.

For his part Apollyon did his best to swallow, but it was so sudden he ended up choking a little and coughing up some of it onto the cave floor. He was usually pretty good at swallowing, but that was only when his partner would give him some warning. Sometimes Sebastian didn’t. It was always a surprise with him.

Sebastian leaned back against the cave wall, panting. “Fuck… You really just did that, huh?”

Apollyon smirked and whipped his chin clean. “What so handjobs are okay but sucking your dick is a big no no? There goes my plan of sucking you off in the secret woods during Summer.”

A blush quickly spread across Sebastian’s cheeks and he quickly tucked himself away. “Too many bugs in Summer. I don’t want my ass getting eaten by mosquitoes.”

“You’d rather me to the ass eating I take it?” Asked Apollyon as he made himself appear decent.

The blush on Sebastian’s face darkened considerably and he quickly grabbed his vape, taking a few quick puffs. “Is it just me or is it getting way too warm in here or something?”

Apollyon laughed and got to his feet. “Come on Sebastian. Let’s use the snow to clean ourselves up then head back inside. Your hand’s all filthy and my face isn’t looking much better.”

“Um yeah.” The two of them headed outside and used the snow to quickly wash away their dirty deeds before heading back to the house.

***

That night the family had dinner at the Saloon. That included both sides of the family. Elizabeth and Robin seemed to get on like a house on fire as they shared stories about their children when they were younger. Somehow Colt was getting along very well with Demetrius too. They had gotten into some weird topic about insects and their usefulness in science. So that was something.

Sebastian himself was having a little trouble concentrating on what was going on. He kind of just kept thinking about what they had done in the cave a few hours ago. Damn it was hot. Damn Apollyon for being so damn sexy. Someone had to be putting stuff in the water. Maybe Sam or Abby was playing a prank on them or something? He had no idea. He had no idea how they had the energy to do it three days in a row. 

Then after the wedding tomorrow there was the honeymoon… They were going to die. He was going to die. Was it possible to die during sex? Technically speaking yes. There were many, many positions and fetishes that could easily kill someone. For example, breath play, when done incorrectly, could strangle someone to death. But Sebastian was more worried about dying from exhaustion… or what if he couldn’t perform because he was tired? That wouldn’t be too bad if Apollyon topped, but what if Apollyon wanted him to top?

“...” Sebastian quickly chugged his almost completely full glass of ale. This earned him a very disapproving sound from Robin, but Colt looked rather impressed. He called Emily over and ordered Sebastian another drink.

Elizabeth laughed a little and happily changed the conversation. “So where are you boys spending your honeymoon?”

“The Royal gardens hotel.” Said Apollyon. “We both really liked the look of it and I’ve honestly always really wanted to go there. When I worked for Joja they would rent out the hall there and have the company winter star party there. It always looked so fancy and we were able to get one of the nicer suites overlooking the big city park.”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Is that the park that has that big New Year’s celebration every year?”

“The same one.”

“You should get some pictures while you’re there.” Said Robin. “It’s been years since we’ve been there. I think the last time we went to that park it was for some big pet convention that the kids really, really wanted to go to. Remember Sebby? You were fixated on the frogs and Maru kept trying to pull herself out of her pram to pat all the dogs.”

The siblings blushed furiously as the adults reminisced some more. Elizabeth happily joined in. “Apollyon was the same. He just loved animals so much when he was just a sprout. Every day he would come back to the car with a new rat, or possum, or just anything that caught his fancy. He always got so sad when I told him we had no room in the car for his new friends… Though I did let him keep the family of possums in the car during winter.”

“We couldn’t let them freeze.” pointed out Apollyon. “And they left as soon as Spring hit. Even if they just moved into the tree next to us.”

Demetrius had a mildly puzzled look on his face at all these mentions of a car but didn’t seem to know if it was appropriate to mention it. Elizabeth noticed his confusion and quickly put him out of his misery. “Apollyon and I were homeless for a few years. But all that quickly changed when I met Colt.” She lovingly held his hand and he shot her a coy smile. “We moved from a car, to his RV, to the house we live in now.”

“So Apollyon’s birth father isn’t in the picture at all?” Asked Robin.

Elizabeth laughed loudly at that. “Honestly, I have no idea if his birth father even knows Apollyon is even alive. I was a real wild child and didn’t even know I was knocked up until I noticed I was getting fat and getting sick. I was at least a month pregnant when I went to get an ultrasound. I could hardly remember the last ten people I slept with let alone who I slept with a month ago.” The look on Demetrius and Robin’s faces were priceless. Elizabeth just shrugged it off and happily drank her beer. “Like I said I was a wild child. I was a stereotypical mini skirt wearing, crop top sporting, glow stick enthusiastic, underwear optional party girl. I have stories that would put strippers to shame.”

Apollyon chuckled a little and shook his head. “Mum, please. You’re gonna make them talk Sebastian out of marrying me.”

She pouted and poked Apollyon’s cheeks. “You hush up now baby bean. You are an amazing individual. The sins of the parent should never overshadow the life of the child. Despite what you’ve done you’re way more innocent than I ever was.”

“I highly doubt that mum.”

Eventually Gus and Emily came out with their food and the group conversation settled down a little as everyone ate. It was a pleasant evening full of goodwill and excitement on everyone’s part. But eventually everything came to an end and the families parted ways. 

Sebastian and Apollyon stayed behind a little and said their final goodbyes to each other. They kissed each other with a slight giddiness that hadn’t been there previously. It was exciting. “Tomorrow.” Said Apollyon with a grin. 

“Tomorrow.” Repeated Sebastian.

Apollyon laughed a little and hugged him tightly. “The last night we’ll be spending alone too. I’m so excited. I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

“Dude, if you puke now I’m going to be sick.”

“Don’t call me dude I’m almost your husband.”

“Yeah, almost.” Sebastian quickly kissed him and cupped his lover’s face. “I’m going to head back to my mum’s place now and get some sleep. You go home and sleep too.”

“You know… you could stay in our bed…”

“And risk you jumping on my dick again?” He said quietly. “Not on my watch. I want to be awake for whatever devious plan you have for our honeymoon and not dead tired because you kept me up all night.”

Apollyon grinned. “I have a few things planned for you and your butt. Hope you have a few ideas about what you want to do too. I don’t plan on leaving that bed for hours and hours.”

“Well you’ll just have to wait and see won’t you love?” He asked. “Okay Apollyon. See you tomorrow.” The two of them kissed once more and parted off to be with their families.

Sebastian’s old room still looked pretty much the same as it always had, but there were a few things packed in boxes he had yet to fully move onto the farm. Most of it was books and lots of spare computer equipment.

Hanging on the back of his door was his tuxedo. It was different from the stupid blue suit he had to wear to the flower dance. The pants for this one were black and the jacket was dark purple, almost black with silver buttons. It also had white gloves which he thought was kind of weird but since he was getting married out in the snow he’d need it to stop his fingers from going numb. 

The only thing he didn’t like was the stupid red bowtie that came with it. It didn’t go with it at all and it looked dumb and he hated bowties anyway. He had mentioned the colour to Apollyon but he had insisted that he wear it anyway. Said something about it being good luck. He wasn’t sure why.

Well apart from that everything was perfect and he was happy. Tomorrow they would have their wedding and this fairytale romance they had could come to a fitting conclusion. In Sebastian’s opinion it was magical.


	5. Wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter. Just a good, clean wholesome wedding with fluff and people being all mushy. Smut in the next chapter though so... Just enjoy the happy fun times. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Today was the day. The day of the wedding. There was a buzz of excitement in the are that just reverberated through the whole town. A light snowfall had covered the town square and several people had been roped in to quickly shovel it away. Others went to quickly go about setting up the chairs and other wedding things.

Colt had gone to help with the heavy lifting while Elizabeth stayed at the farm house with Apollyon and doted on him while Emily quickly walked around the room with a radio trying to coordinate everything with Sam.

“Well of course we need those Sam we… What? What do you mean the flowers are frozen? Use them anyway!” Skwaked Emily. She was all in a tizzy and looked like she was about to pull her hair out. “Sam! No! Don’t! Don’t you hang up on me Sam! Sam? Sam? Sam? He hung up on me!”

Elizabeth laughed as she ran her fingers through Apollyon’s hair in her attempt to style it. “Miss Emily, you shouldn’t worry so much. Today will go smoothly.”

“I know, but still I worry. It’s a wedding. It’s your son’s wedding. It needs to be perfect.”

“But isn’t there a strange kind of perfection found within imperfect things?”

“... You are wise beyond your years but now is not the time.” He pressed several buttons on her radio and sighed dramatically. “Maybe it needs new batteries? Be back in a hot minute.” She quickly ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to look for batteries.

When she was out of the room Elizabeth took a moment to kiss Apollyon on the forehead. “Getting cold feet baby bean?”

“The only reason my feet are cold is because I have no socks on.” He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. He liked what he saw. His mum had always been good at styling his hair. “Thanks for the styling by the way. I want to look good today.”

She laughed and finished fixing up his hair. “There you go baby bean. All handsome and cute.”

“Cute?”

“Do you really want your mum to say you look hot?”

“... Fair point. I’m good with cute.”

She laughed a little and went over to look at his suit. It was a very dark red with a dark purple bow tie. “Such a lovely suit. You’re going to look so handsome.”

“Thanks mum. Are you going to change into your dress now?”

“Oh right. I’ll give you your privacy baby.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out. “Emily dear, could you possibly help me with my dress? It’s medieval inspired and I need a little help with the corset.”

When she was gone Apollyon walked over to his suit and put it on. It was different from his flower dance suit. This one was made of thicker material and looked absolutely stunning. He had a feeling that maybe the suit place might have mixed up his bow tie. He thought it was meant to be red. Oh well. It was just what Emily had given him so he just had to wear it.

Once he put it on he looked himself over in the mirror and grinned. He did look very handsome. He could only imagine how handsome Sebastian looked in his suit. He would probably be so handsome it would make him cry. He didn’t want to cry during the wedding. Apollyon had to hold back the floodgates. Besides, Sebastian also looked damn sexy in a suit. He could just imagine hot Sebastian might look after when he was slightly disheveled in his suit.

Apollyon quickly glanced over to the bedside table and nervously bit his bottom lip. “... Maybe if I just...”

***

Sebastian was already in town. He was pacing around the Saloon while Abby and Sam were shifting some tables and moving some cutlery around for the reception. He was pretty nervous about the whole thing. He wasn’t too sure how he would go about being in front of everyone like that. He’d be saying things and they’d kiss in front of everyone. Maybe they should have just gone into the courthouse and got things signed there?

Sam playfully bumped his hip into Seb’s. “Nervous or something?”

“Yes. Why does the whole town have to be here?”

“Because we are a small town and everyone knows everyone here.” He reminded him. “You have everything packed for your honeymoon?”

“Yeah, Apollyon and I packed our bags a while ago. They’re at our place… Man that’s weird to say. Our place… I can’t believe I’m going to live on a farm.”

He shrugged. “Life works in mysterious ways my dude. But hey, you have your life together. You got yourself a husband who makes a steady income, you got your own place, your own animals… All you need now is a white picket fence and a few kids and you’re all set.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I don’t think we’re going to start talking about painting fences and getting kids any time soon. We’re just happy to be us. We don’t need kids yet.”

“But you want some?” Asked Sam. “You better want some. Abby and I found these cute baby frog onesies that we want to get for your future baby.”

“... You have your own kids damn it. Don’t you want to get with Penny? Have kids with her. Assuming you two have the right parts you can just make one if you want.”

Sam pouted and crossed his arms. “How many times do I gotta tell you, I need to properly woo a fine lady like Penny… I want to save up enough so we could have enough for a house together or something like that. Maybe move in together and actually go on a few dates first before I start asking her to have kids.”

“Fair enough.”

“Anyway, how are we doing this? Like, I’ve never been to a gay wedding before.” Said Sam. “Do you both stand at the altar or like do you both walk up at the same time or what?”

“Apollyon insisted that Elizabeth walk him down.” Said Sebastian. “Something about he walked his mum down when she married Colt and she said he’d do the same for him if he wanted to. Turns out he did so he is.”

“That’s sweet.” Sam adjusted Sebastian’s bow tie a little and grinned. “You look dashing.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and lightly shoved him away. “Ah, shut up man. I know I look good. Damn fine.”

“Glad to see that confidence is back. I’m gonna go and check to see if things are already outside yet.” He grabbed his radio and started talking to Emily as he walked away. “Yeah, I’m just checking that now…”

Sebastian sighed and slumped in a chair. This was it. They were going to get married. He’s practiced his vows a few times but was worried he’d end up screwing it all up in front of everyone. That would be mortifying. There was a damn reason he didn’t wasn’t a public speaker.

As he internally freaked out about this Abby sat down next to him. “Cold feet?”

“Only about public speaking.”

“Nah, that’s cool. I get that. Just imagine Apollyon in his underwear and you’ll be fine.”

“... I don’t want pop a boner in front of everyone.”

She snorted and shook her head. “Well that would be a wedding to remember… How about you just pretend the only one there is Apollyon? You hold his hand and tell him how you feel. Say your vows and give him a smooch. Before you know it we’ll be kicking back in here getting drunk and eating food. Normal stuff.”

“Yeah, I guess…” He sighed a little and stood up. “I think I’ll head out and walk around a bit to cool off.”

“Okay, don’t wander too far Sebby. We don’t need a runaway husband on our hands.”

Sebastian chuckled a little and headed out into the snow. Everyone was putting on the finishing touches to everything with Sam directing them. So in other words he was surprised nothing was on fire yet. To avoid everyone he walked around the other side of the saloon and looked into Dusty’s pen.

Dusty, the lucky old dog, was completely wrapped up in several warm fluffy blankets and possibly had several heat packs under the blankets. He was toasty warm and completely content with himself. Seb kind of wished that was him right now.

Suddenly a very short person wearing some kind of weir leather looking hat with little nubs on it came walking around the corner of the pen carrying a box of omni geodes. The looked up at Sebastian with their beady red eyes and held up the box.

“H-hello! Happy wedding day!”

“... Um thanks?” He took the geodes from them and set the box down. Um. sorry but who are you?”

The little creature became flustered and nervously clicked their freshly painted orange nails together. “I-I I’m friends with Apollyon. He buys things from me from the mines. He invited me to his wedding. Never been to a human wedding before. All this light is kind of hurting my eyes…”

“Oh! So you’re the Dwarf? Yeah. Apollyon’s mentioned you to me a few times. I’m Sebastian. The guy he is marrying.”

The Dwarf squeaked in surprise. “Oh? Really? I didn’t realise… I am very sorry. Happy wedding day! Is Apollyon around?”

“Not at the moment. The ceremony is going to start soon so you can take a seat… Just if anyone asks let them know you’re a friend of Apollyon’s. Okay?”

“Okay.” The Dwarf headed over to where the chairs were. “Humans are so strange…”

Sebastian watched from a distance as the Wizard walked over to the Dwarf and seemed to have a very stern talk with them. He gestured to a nearby bush that shook on its own a few times. If he looked closely he could see a wisp of black hair or whatever it was shadow brutes had. It seemed like Apollyon had invited Krobus too.

Suddenly Sam came jogging over with a big grin on his face. “Come on dude. It’s time.”

“It’s time?”

“It’s time!” Sam practically pulled Sebastian up to the altar where Lewis was standing in his black suit. As the Mayor he was the one that facilitated all weddings in town. It was either that or do something like call a priest from the next town over. Neither Sebastian nor Apollyon were particularly religious so they were fine with him doing it.

Lewis smiled at Sebastian as Sam quickly moved to his seat by Abby. “Today’s the big day huh? Feeling a little nervous?”

“A little, but I’m more cold than anything.”

“Understandable. Once everyone has taken their seats we’ll start the ceremony.” He looked around at all the town’s people and smiled. “This is just lovely. Always good to see such a turn out.”

Sebastian was going to point out that it was more of an obligation at this point since the town was so small, but Sam hit play on his CD player signalling that it was time to start. Everyone’s attention was turned away from the altar and towards Apollyon and Elizabeth. 

To Sebastian Apollyon had always looked amazing but today he felt like there was just something more to it. Maybe it was the way the snow was falling or his hair? He had no idea. It was cliche but he felt like he might start crying. Apollyon practically glided towards he stood before Sebastian. This was perfect. He was perfect.

Apollyon smiled at him and held his hand, whispering in hushed tones. “You look amazing.”

“Y-you too.” He stammered.

Lewis cleared his throat and addressed the crowd. “When Apollyon first arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew if he would fit in with our community… But from this day forward, Apollyon is going to be as much a part of this town as any of us! It is my great honor on this day the 18th of winter, to unite Apollyon and Sebastian in the bonds of marriage. ” He smiled a little at the two men. “Vows?”

Apollyon cleared his throat and looked directly into Sebastian’s eyes. “Sebastian, I never thought that I would be here with you right now when we met all those years ago. You first met me crying out to sea on a stormy day. You were a light in my darkness and have continued to be through my worst days… Many times before today I have made these vows, but today I will say them again for all to hear. Sebastian, I vow on my life to love and protect you. I vow to do my best to be the reason for your happiness and never your unhappiness. I vow to be there in your times of need. Sebastian, you are the world to me.”

Sebastian felt like he was going to tear up but he had to get through this. It was his turn now. “Apollyon, when we first met I thought you were really weird, and to be honest the more I got to know you the stranger you became… But no matter what happened I kept finding myself drawn to you over and over again. Before I knew it I couldn’t see a future for myself without you in it. I vow to love and protect you until the end of this reality and all others. I vow to support you and be there when you need me. I vow to make sure you know how much you mean to me every day of our lives. Apollyon, you are the world to me.”

Now it was Apollyon’s turn to look like he was going to cry. He had the slight lip quiver and everything going on. Sebastian was just relieved that he didn’t accidentally fumble or stuff up his vows. He would have just fallen over and faked a stroke or something to get out of that situation if he had.

Lewis smiled happily. “Well now, let’s get to it. Apollyon… Sebastian… As the mayor of Pelican town, and the regional bearer of the matrimonial seal, I now pronounce you husband and…, well, husband! You may kiss.”

Time seemed to slow down as they drew close to each other. The kiss wasn’t passionate or lustful as their previous kisses had been, but it wasn’t any less meaningful or loving. It was pure. It was perfect.

However when they pulled away Sam and Abby pelted the two of them with handfuls of sesame seeds. Emily had insisted they use that instead of plastic or rice. They both laughed as people took photos of them. 

Apollyon wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s waist and grinned at the crowd. “Okay everyone, I know we’re all happy and everything, but it’s seriously cold. Let’s head into the saloon to warm up and get some of Gus’s amazing food.”

The crowd quickly shuffled into the saloon to enjoy the warmth, food, and music. The music was of course provided by Sam and his amazing CD player. Everyone was congratulating them and telling them how moving their vows were. They both blushed in embarrassment and thanked them all.

Eventually the pair were able to find a seat together and were able to have a little time to themselves while enjoying some champagne. It wasn’t Sebastian’s first choice, but it was nice enough. Pretty sweet. 

Apollyon smiled at his husband and looked at his bow tie. “I think our suit ties got mixed up. Yours was meant to be purple and mine was meant to be red.”

Sebastian shrugged. The look had kind of grown on him. “I guess, but I do like this better… Kind of like exchanging rings but not.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “You looked so amazing up there when I first saw you. I wanted to cry you looked so perfect.”

“Speak for yourself. You looked perfect.”

Elizabeth walked over to the two of them carrying two plates stacked with food and handed it to them. “Here you go boys. Ah, I’m so proud of you two. Eat up you two. I can guess you haven’t eaten anything because you’ve both been stressing out?”

“Thanks mum.” Apollyon took the food and gladly ate.

She smiled at them. “My boy. My boys. Your vows were so sweet. It made me so happy to hear them. It was beautiful. So touching. So perfect. I don’t think I’ve ever been so moved before. I hope you two have a wonderful life together full of happy memories.”

“Thanks mum. I’m sure we will.” Said Apollyon. “... Are these mini pizza bagels? I love mini pizza bagels!”

Elizabeth laughed a little. “Yes you do. I’ll let you two enjoy yourselves now. Everyone in this town is so nice.” She happily walked off to talk to some of the other women.

Sebastian chuckled a little and ate his food. Finally they were married. They were going to finally begin their lives together as a couple. It was exciting and so full of possibilities. He was so excited he felt like he couldn’t eat, but damn it he’d only had coffee this morning and Gus made amazing sashimi.

After a few minutes of quiet eating Apollyon leaned over and whispered into his ear. “Don’t fill yourself up too much Bastian. We have a long night ahead of us.” He almost choked on his fish when Apollyon said that. That made Apollyon chuckle a little and pat his back. “What? We’re getting a taxi and personally I’m not too good with over eating and driving… plus the buffett they have at the hotel is amazing. What were you thinking of?”

“What do you think?” Sebastian lightly punched Apollyon’s shoulder and drank some more wine. “You’re a jerk. Is it too soon to get a divorce?”

Apollyon laugh and rolled his eyes. “Talking of divorce already? Damn. Didn’t even get to deflower you in the marital bed or whatever it is.”

“Hate to break it to you but I’m pretty sure you deflowered me many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many months ago.”

“Oh hush love. Let me pretend to be all chivalrous and virtuous.”

“Hmmm, nah. I prefer you being the shit talking bastard that you were born to be.”

“Aw, babe. This is why I married you.”

“Really?”

“That and you’re good at sex.”

Sebastian choked on air. “Stop doing that.”

Apollyon laughed and kissed his cheek. “Whatever you say love. Let’s just relax and have some fun tonight.” 

The rest of the reception was filled with laughter and talking about Sebastian and Apollyon in their younger years. Elizabeth got a little bit too drunk and started telling everyone their fortunes. In the middle of Sam switching CD's he and Penny kissed. Jas and Vincent managed to steal a whole plate of cupcakes and hid in the storeroom to eat them all. The happy couple cut the wedding cake which was making Abby drool since it looked like a cake shaped geode full of amethyst. 

By around mid afternoon things were starting to wrap up and the couple decided to gather their things and head to the bus stop for their taxi. Both were holding hands and just loving being in each other’s company. Today was perfect. Today was the happiest day of their lives. Now they had the whole night to spend alone with each other.


	6. Wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This chapter took a while to write. I just wasn't satisfied with the ending. Oh well. Hopefully y'all think it turned out decent enough. Kudos and comment when you can... Enjoy :D

They made it to the Royal gardens hotel in the early evening. Check in was quick and easy and they were taken to their room. The first thing Apollyon did was fall face first onto the bed. It was perfect. He sighed happily and rolled onto his back. 

Sebastian had wandered off to inspect the bathroom. He came back with a surprised look on his face. “So, we have a pool in our bathroom.”

“A pool?”

“Yep. It’s bigger than a bathtub.” He sat on the bed next to Apollyon and smiled. We could probably do laps in there.”

“Yeah, naked laps.”

“You’re a dork.”

“Well you’re Mr Dork now.”

“... Shit you’re right.”

Apollyon laughed and pulled him down. “You’re a silly. Let’s relax a bit. Have some dinner. Just… enjoy ourselves.”

“That’s the plan.” He kissed him softly. “So we like have a few days? A week?”

“A week.”

“Perfect.”

Apollyon laughed. “You’re going to mess me up real bad aren’t you?” He knew he was talking in a joking manner, but in reality he was kind of excited for what Sebastian might have planned. He himself had a few things planned for Sebastian.

Sebastian just shrugged and kissed him. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Another jolt of excitement quickly shot through Apollyon and settled in his groin. “... You trying to make me hard or something?”

“Maybe.”

Apollyon grinned and pulled him close. “Only a maybe? Don’t you want to properly consummate our marriage?”

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but any words were quickly drowned out by the sound of his stomach rumbling. It made the two of them laugh at the randomness of it all. Though they had just eaten a short while ago at the reception neither had really eaten all that much.

“You said the food here was good or something?” Asked Sebastian.

“Yeah. They have an all you can eat style banquet thing. It all starts at like seven or something so we have a few hours for that if your interested in that. If not pretty sure there are some peanuts or something in the mini fridge.”

Sebastian walked over to the mini fridge and Apollyon happily watched him crouch down. Those pants fitted him nicely. While he looked through the mini fridge Apollyon started to undress and find some more comfortable clothes. While it was all well and good to wear a suit, especially on the wedding day, it didn’t compare to the nice soft teeling of sweatpants and a hoodie.

By the time Sebastian turned around with two bottles of beer and a packet of chocolate. “So beer and ch- What are you wearing?”

Apollyon grinned and laid out on the bed. “Code me like of of your French websites.”

Sebastian snorted and gave him a beer. “Ah, hush your mouth you dumb ass. When did you suddenly change into comfy clothes?”

“While you were looting the fridge. Is that beer for me?”

“Nope. Both mine.”

“So harsh.”

“Yep.” He pressed one of the cold bottles against Apollyon’s face before putting his own bottle and the chocolate down before changing back into his own comfortable clothes. His usual hoodie and jeans. He sat beside Apollyon and happily drank his own beer. “Huh, much better than that cheap shit from Joja.”

“But not as good as Gus’s ales.”

“True.” They clinked their bottles together and grinned. “Still can’t believe we’re married.”

“Me either.” Apollyon sat up and kissed his cheek. “I can’t believe it, but I am very happy that we are. I’ll love you and treasure you forever.”

“I’m going to treasure you too.” He leaned in for what Apollyon assumed was a kiss, but when he got close enough for their lips to touch he went and pressed a chocolate into Apollyon’s mouth. “Do you think this is the high end stuff?”

“Yeah, tastes like it. Want to watch TV and make out till it’s time for dinner? Then fuck each other’s brain’s out?”

“A man with a plan. I like it.”

So the two of them half watched some movie that was playing on the TV and kissed as much as they could. Their hands wandered over each other’s bodies, lightly grabbing and tugging at each other's clothes, but through some miracle they managed to stop undressing each other long enough for the dinner in the hotel dining room to start.

It was a pretty impressive room that reminded Apollyon of something out of a movie. He liked it a lot and Sebastian seemed to agree. Tonight seemed to be seafood night or something because that’s what the majority of the food was. Sebastian piled his plate with so many prawns and oysters that they ended up needing to get a second plate for all the shells. Apollyon stuck with the baked salmon and fancy chips because who doesn’t love fish and chips?

It was a wonderful dinner and Apollyon made a few mental notes to get better at fishing so he could satisfy his husband’s love of seafood. It almost looked like Sebastian was on a one man mission to deplete the Gem sea’s oyster population.

“I don’t know how you can eat those little snot balls.” He remarked.

Sebastian shrugged and slurped one out of the shell. “Considering I once saw you eat a handful of tree sap before passing out I don’t think you can judge me.”

“Hey, I thought it was honey.”

“Why would you eat a jarful of honey?”

“For the sugar hit.”

“The sugar hit?”

“After getting my ass kicked by slimes and bats in the mines I needed a pick me up.”

Once they were full they returned back to their room and the second the door closed behind them Sebastian grabbed hold of his hips and started kissing down his neck. Apollyon moaned and ran his hands over Sebastian’s. There was no doubt about what was going to happen next.

***

Sebastian was excited. His husband was such a cute dork. Damn he didn’t even know how to process it. He was married. Married to Apollyon. This crazy, lovable, charming dork. He kissed him and slipped his hand down the back of Apollyon’s pants. He gently squeezed his ass and got an approving sigh from his husband. 

“Want to get on the bed?” Asked Sebastian.

Apollyon hummed a little and leaned against Sebastian. “What? Don’t want to fuck me in the doorway?”

“Well if you want to do it with no lube I guess we could try.”

“... Yeah okay I don’t need you to rip me a new asshole.” He walked over to his bag and fished out some lube, condoms, and a few other things. Sebastian followed him and picked up the lube. It was a new bottle. Apollyon looked up at him and smiled. “So you got some plans for tonight?”

“Yep.” Sebastian had no idea what he wanted to do. Okay, he had a slight idea, but not a full one. He went over to his own bag and retrieved some rope. “You okay with being tied up?”

“Yeah. You any better at rope tying?”

“... Just take your shirt off and put your hands behind your back.”

Apollyon did as he was told and Sebastian started to tie him up. He was pretty sure he had memorised how to do it. Loop twice around the torso, up, down, left, right, twist, up down, down up, down, right, left, right. Soon Apollyon’s arms were tied nice and tightly behind his back. Sebastian gave it a few good tugs and sat back to admire his work.

“Think you can get out of that?”

Apollyon squirmed a little and tugged at the ropes. “I’m stuck. Pretty sure I won’t be able to get out of this at all… You improved quite a lot in a few days.”

“Thanks.” He kissed Apollyon’s cheek and piled up a few pillows in front of Apollyon. “Lean against those while I prep you. Okay?”

“Okay.” With a bit of difficulty Apollyon managed to lower himself and balance against the stack of pillows.

Once he was settled Sebastian pulled down Apollyon’s pants and underwear in one swift go, but had to pause when he saw the flared end of a butt plug nestled between Apollyon’s cheeks. “...” Without really thinking he pressed down on it, making Apollyon squirm under his touch. “And how long have you had this in you?”

“I um… Since this morning?” Muttered Apollyon. He sounded more embarrassed than he actually looked. Though it was kind of hard to tell since Sebastian couldn’t see his whole face.

“This morning?” Asked Sebastian in shock as he continued to play with the butt plug. “So you’re saying, you walked from the farm, stood in front of everyone, said your vows, and interacted with everyone like nothing was wrong while you had this inside you?”

Apollyon moaned his confession. “Y-yes.” 

“You’re such a fucking slut Apollyon. How the fuck did you not get hard the whole day?”

“P-practice mostly.” Panted Apollyon. “Y-you have n-no idea what I get up to w-when you’re glued to your s-screen all day.”

Sebastian couldn’t tell if it was just him, but it suddenly felt like someone cranked up the heater. How did Apollyon, that seductive demon bastard, know just what to say to make him so hard it was almost painful? It wasn’t fair. 

“Heh, I knew you were a slut before you came to Pelican town, didn’t know you were still a secret one now.” Sebastian lightly pulled on the butt plug, using just enough pressure to almost pull it out but let it go at the last second just to hear his lover whimper. “When you’re done doing all your chores around the farm do you find a quiet place like the mushroom cave to play with yourself? Maybe the mines? You love going down there. Bet you have some secret treasure chest down there full of sex toys. You’re such a slut.”

Apollyon was whimpering now. “F-fuck! I’m only a slut for you Bastian. If y-you want to see me p-play with my-myself in the mines we can do that.”

“You’re too fucking horny for your own good Apollyon.” With a light tug Sebastian pulled out the plug and smirked at his lover’s whimper. It wasn’t the biggest butt plug Sebastian knew Apollyon had stashed away at home, but it did loosen Apollyon up quite a bit. He poured some lube on his fingers and started to roughly fuck him with two fingers. He was loose enough for two, and Apollyon liked it a little rough anyway.

Apollyon moaned and buried his face in the pillows as he rocked his hips back enthusiastically. Even if he didn’t specifically say he was enjoying himself his actions were more than enough. He’d always loved how honest Apollyon’s body was when he was like this. Sebastian reached under his lover and started stroking his cock. Precum was already leaking from the tip in generous amounts.

It was in that moment Sebastian knew just what he wanted to do. He was going to make Apollyon cum over and over again until he couldn’t remember his own name.

With that in mind he twisted his fingers, striking that bundle of nerves that made Apollyon see stars while he doubled his stroking speed on his cock. Less than three seconds later Apollyon was whimpering and begging for Sebastian to fuck him. Five more seconds after that Apollyon yelped and came hard.

“Oh fuck!” Apollyon whined as Sebastian sat back to admire his work. Apollyon looked good like that. All tied up and wrapped up in orgasmic bliss. 

Sebastian got off the bed and undressed, dumping his clothes onto the floor. He then put on a condom and happily pressed himself against Apollyon’s twitching hole. “Hope you’re ready for a second round love.”

He held Apollyon’s hips and slowly pushed himself into his lover. Apollyon let out a tiny gasp and pushed back onto him until Sebastian was fully encased inside his lover’s warm body, It didn’t matter how many times they did it. Sebastian always adored this feeling. Apollyon was amazing.

With little hesitation Sebastian started thrusting. Slowly at first, but quickly speeding up. Apollyon himself hadn’t fully recovered from his first orgasm and as a result his muscles spasmed erratically as he desperately tried to catch his breath and regain some kind of sense. This didn’t really amount to much when Sebastian started hitting his prostate dead on.

Apollyon arched his back and moaned loudly. Before he could fall forward and hit the pillows again, Sebastian grabbed hold of the roped and pulled him back, biting his neck. “You’re so fucking loud. Someone’s going to hear you, you fucking slut.”

Hearing that made Apollyon bite his bottom lip and moan in delight. “Fuuuuuck.”

Sebastian tilted Apollyon’s head back slightly and kissed him passionately as he continued pound hard into him. Every thrust made Apollyon yelp and moan into Sebastian’s mouth. He was so fucking lewd it was ridiculous.

Suddenly Apollyon tensed up and yelped as came for the second time that night. Sebastian took this as his cue to quickly speed up his thrusts and came balls deep inside his lover. For a moment the pair of them stayed still, panting and gasping for air.

Sebastian sat back and Apollyon collapsed onto the mattress. He tossed the condom in the trash and started the process or trying to untie Apollyon’s arms. Hopefully there wouldn’t be much bruising or redness but Sebastian had done the knots pretty tight to make sure there wasn’t a repeat of last time.

He lied down next to Apollyon and rubbed his arm. “You okay there?” He asked.

Apollyon nodded and shuffled over a little to be closer to Sebastian. “That was amazing.”

“Glad you thought so.” He kissed Apollyon’s cheek and held him close. “You should get some sleep.”

“... Why?” Asked Apollyon.

“You just got your brains fucked out.” Said Sebastian. “You should rest and-”

“Oh no you don’t.” Suddenly Apollyon had Sebastian pinned under him with. Sebastian had no idea where his husband miraculously found this sudden burst of energy, but he liked it. “Seb, I wouldn’t have been able to satisfy half the people I’ve bedded if I passed out after cumming twice. We’re staying up all night, and I sure as hell am going to make you pay for giving me no time to recover between orgasms.”

“... Oh fuck.”

***

Apollyon was never really one to take revenge. Especially now that he mellowed out. If things happened they happened. There wasn’t really much of a need to go after someone. Especially if it was because of arbitrary things. However, this was very much an acception to that. Apollyon could be petty and this was very much a time for his pettiness to shine through like the sun.

So there Sebastian was; arms tied above him to the headboard and a makeshift gag made using one of the wash clothes from the bathroom stuffed into his mouth. Which was good considering how much he was moaning from Apollyon’s efforts. Apollyon had settled himself between Sebastian’s legs and was happily holding a vibrator, on the highest setting, against prostate.

He couldn’t help but smirk when Sebastian suddenly arched his back and came for the third time. “How you going love?” He cooed in a slightly mocking tone. “You’re doing pretty well. Didn’t expect you to last this long. I think you have a few more in you. Maybe… three more? What am I saying? You can go at least ten more times.”

Of course he was joking. There was no way Sebastian or any human could go for that long without passing out halfway through it. It was more of an empty threat than anything, but it was worth it to see Sebastian squirm and drool.

Apollyon slowly thrusted the toy a few more times before he tossed it aside and put a condom on himself. Sebastian’s toes curled in delight as Apollyon very quickly and roughly pounded into his husband. It didn’t take the poor raven haired man to cum after being overstimulated so much. Apollyon didn’t last too much longer either, being overstimulated himself and having to deal with Sebastian’s spasming muscles.

He came deep inside Sebastian then started the clean up process. Apollyon tossed his condom in the bin and removed the washcloth from Sebastian’s mouth. He gave him a little kiss on the cheek before quickly wiping them both clean and tossed the washcloth back in the bathroom.

With the general cleaning out of the way Apollyon started to untie Sebastian. “You okay there Bastian?” He asked. “Still with me?”

“Y-yeah… Holy fuck… Holy fucking fuck… Fuck…”

“Did I overdo it a little?”

“Yeah… remind me not to fuck with you like that again.”

Apollyon chuckled at that remark and cuddled him. “Aw babe, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help but get a little pay back.”

“... Apollyon, I know you’re not like who you used to be anymore, but you’re still fucking terrifying… Where the fuck did that vibrator come from anyway?”

“I packed a few of them.” Admitted Apollyon. “We’re here for a week after all. Thought we could mix it up a little. We could have sex in the bed, on the floor, in the bathtub, on that chair by the window...”

Sebastian groaned a little and covered his face with his hands. “We’re going to end up killing ourselves. A fucking maid is going to come in here and find us both dead from fucking each other.”

“... There are worse ways to go.”

“Abby would summon me via her ouija board just to mock me for the rest of her life.”

“Yeah, okay that would be pretty bad.” Apollyon cuddled Sebastian and kissed all over his neck and shoulder. “If she summons you I’ll be there too and mess with her games. I’ll corrupt her save files. That’ll teach her.”

“If you did that she’d find a way to bring you back to life just to kill you.”

“I know.” Apollyon let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. It was amazing how quickly sleep seemed to hit him now that everything was over. “Let’s sleep… I wanna wake up early for that hotel breakfast.”

Sebastian yawned and made a disapproving sound. “Fuck that. From now on we’re doing room service.”

A light laugh managed to escape Apollyon’s mouth before sleep completely took over and he lost all sense of his surroundings. He and Sebastian were finally married. They were together at last. Everything, in this moment, in the arms is his husband, was perfect.


End file.
